To Break the Unbreakable
by lil'Raindance
Summary: [DG] The war is over, and things are finally returning to normal. So, when Mr. Weasely brings home an unexpected guest, no one is pleased. But what secrets are hidden in this young man's heart? [M to be safe]
1. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…well, actually, I own a kitty. Her name is Pebbles. I also own cat food, which I feed to my kitty.**

**Chapter 1: Surprise**

The sun glistened off the dark water in the shallow pond. Ripples and splashes disturbed the mirrored surface of the lake, as Fred and George were currently playing monkey in the middle with Gabrielle, Fleur's little sister. The pretty child jumped up, arms flailing, trying to retrieve her sun hat, which Fred and George were keeping just out of her reach. They were both wearing matching swimming trunks, just as Gabrielle was wearing a replica of Fleur's silver one piece. The shimmering material looked like royalty next to my shabby, pale green bikini, but Mum can't afford 300 galon bathing suits. I didn't mind so much though, mostly because I don't swim that often. The bottom of the pond is rather muddy, and sucks at your feet when you walk through it. I assumed that was why Fleur was lying on the white wooden lounge chair, instead of rescuing her sister's sun hat. In fact, Fred and George were the only two that had been brave enough to enter the cool muddy waters of the pond. Gabrielle had simply come in to try and get her hat back. I myself was sitting on a towel spread across the grass. The sun was warm and soothing, and just sitting in it made my eyelids feel heavy.

My gaze then fell upon Hermione, who was reading _'The Standard book of Spells: Grade Seven.'_ Every one had been forced to skip the previous year at Hogwarts due to the fact that Snape had killed Dumbledor. Luckily, Harry had managed to defeat Voldemoert a few months ago, and the Wizarding world was beginning to fall back into the regular swing of things. However, _'The Daily Prophet'_ was still going on about how brave Harry was. The Minster for Magic had offered Harry a job as an Auror on the spot, but he had politely turned it down. He said he would go back to school and finish his last year, then go through Auror training, just like everyone else. Most people thought it was an act of nobility, but those closest to Harry new better. Harry had never wanted to be special. He hated special treatment; he was sick and tired of being in the spotlight all the time. More than anything, Harry Potter, _The Boy Who Lived, the 'Chosen One'_ wanted to be normal. He just wanted to be Harry, _The Kid With The Glasses_.

I myself don't know too much about how the last battle went. At the time, I had been locked away in a dungeon somewhere as a hostage. I remember when the guards got word that Voldemort had fallen, they began killing off all the hostages, one by one. I remember being curled in a ball in the corner of my grimy cell, crying to myself as each flash of green light grew brighter and brighter. They had been only two cells away from me when an entire band of Auror's burst in and stupefied the Death Eaters. They then released the remaining hostages, and took us all above ground to safety. I had never been so glad to see sunlight in my entire life. To this day I need my room to be lit with candles at night and the door must be wide open, or I will begin to suffer panic attacks. Weeks of being trapped in a dirty cell with no food and little water can do that too you.

Although, looking at the happy group of people, lazing about in the sun, enjoying their vacation, you would never know the hard times we had all been through. Ron, who was sitting next to Hermione looking rather bored, had been tortured almost to insanity. And Hermione…well, nobody really knows what happened to Hermione, she won't tell any of us. All we know, is she has been learning some very violent defensive spells lately.

The back door swung open, and Harry walked out. He was wearing a loose black t-shirt and blue swimming trunks. Bill, and Charlie followed him. Bill's face had healed from the wounds Greyback had given him two years ago, though he still bore the scars. Bill and Lupin had killed Greyback together about two weeks before Harry vanquished Voldemort. With Greyback gone, Lupin led the Wear wolves against the Death Eaters the night of the Great Battle. The Wear wolves had been a huge advantage, and so had Gwarp, and the twelve or so other giants Hagrid had managed to wrangle up. I still don't know how, but Tonks, Hagrid and Moody had disappeared into the Forbidden forest one day, and come back out with an army of magical creatures. The centaurs along with them. The death of Dumbledor seemed to kick start everyone into gathering allies.

"Hey Ginny," Harry said, giving me a jaunty little wave as he passed. I nodded at him, smiling a little. Harry and I never actually ended up going out again. Now that the war was over, nobody really wantes to have to deal with something as complicated as teenage relationships. I wasn't really that upset about it. If in time, we wanted to pick up where we left off we would. Until then, I was just happy to sit around in the sun. I watched him collapse in between Ron and Hermione. Ron suddenly looked much happier, and Hermione was indifferent, too engrossed in her book. Charlie came over as well, and to my surprise sat next to me. I glance over at him, to see him watching the twins and Gabrielle playing in the water. Gabrielle had finally retrieved the hat and was attempting to run away with it. Her plan was foiled, however when George scooped her up and Fred began to tickle her until she giggled madly.

"Hey Charlie." I said amicably, turning to see Bill give Fleur a light kiss on the cheek. She moved over a little and Bill lay down beside her, putting his arm casually around her perfect tanned shoulders.

"Hey Gin-gin." He said. I wasn't looking at him, but I could hear the smile in his voice. I didn't let many people call me _Gin-gin_. Ron had tried once, and hadn't been able to sit properly for a week. Charlie was special, we had always been rather close.

"Have you thought much what you want to do after you are finished school?" I frowned to myself. The truth was, I hadn't. I really should be thinking about it, since I only had two years left, but there wasn't much the peaked my interest. I had no desire to be an Auror, not after last year.

"No. Not particularly." I said carefully, watching Charlie out of the corner of my eye. I was surprised to see him still smiling.

"Well then, I have a proposition for you." I turned so I could look him full in the face.

"Yeah?" I asked. He turned to face me as well.

"How about, if you don't find anything you would like to do better of course. You come down to Romania with me to train Dragons?" I stared at him for a moment, was her serious?

"It's just a suggestion, no pressure or anything." He added quickly.

"So, I would go back to Romania with you to train Dragons, and get _payed_ for it?" He nodded, looking rather anxious; as if he were afraid I would say no. I beamed at him. How wouldn't want to train Dragons? How much more exciting can you _get_?

"Charlie! I would love to!" I threw my arms around his neck. He laughed, and sounding a little relieved he said;

"I'm glad Gin." We sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, and then there was a loud pop. I immediately grabbed my wand and jumped to my feet, so did Harry, Ron Hermione the Twins, and Bill, who was now standing protectively over Fleur. We all relaxed though, to discover it was only Dad. And a tall, attractive blond boy in a black travelling cloak. I marvelled privately at how any one could wear black on a day like this.

"Hello kids!" Said dad cheerfully. The tall, blond boy didn't say anything; he stared stony faced at us. I examined the boy, something about him looked horribly familiar…

"Dad, who's that?" Asked Bill, lowering his wand rather reluctantly. Fred and George got out of the water, followed by Gabrielle, who promptly hid behind George's legs. Everyone was staring at the blond boy suspiciously, as if he would self destruct at any second. I glanced at Harry, Ron and Hermione. They all seemed to be as confused about him as I was. Did he look familiar to them too?

"Well," Dad said conversationally, " You all must remember the tip off we received from one of our anonymous spies about where we could catch You-Know-Who with little protection?" I snorted at that. Apparently, Voldemort's idea of low security was twenty-four death eaters and six Inferi. Tonks told me about it after Harry had killed him. However, that tip had ultimately been the last bit of information our side needed to finally destroy the bastard. Without it, Voldemort may have still been alive today. I shuddered inwardly at the thought.

"This is the man himself! Draco Malfoy!" Dad beamed at us as if he had given us all a treat. Malfoy just stood there, not saying a word. I thought, for a moment, I saw him brace himself, as if expecting someone to hit him. I must have been imagining it though, because the next second he was as stony faced as ever. I glanced at everyone else. Mostly, they were all just staring with their mouths hanging open. Then, Harry seemed to snap out of it. He rose his wand again and pointed it at Mafloy. I gapped at both of them. What was Harry doing? Hadn't we had enough violence for one century?

"Leave. _Now_." His voice was bitter and frightening, his hand shaking with rage. Malfoy didn't say anything. He just stared at the wand, neither frightened, nor angry. Dad came and stood in front of Malfoy, and took the wand gently from Harry. Harry tried to fight him for a moment, and then kind of deflated. A few hushed words were exchanged and I couldn't quite make them out. Then, Harry turned and made his way back to the Burrow, slamming the door unnecessarily.

"Why don't we all go inside?" Dad asked cheerfully, as if nothing had happened. "Charlie, grab his trunk then." Charlie, who had come to stand next to me, flicked his wand at the black and silver trunk by Malfoy's feet. It rose a few inches off the ground and led the way back to the house. When we came in, Harry was nowhere to be seen, and Mum was bustling around the kitchen, making up lunch. She turned and saw us all file in, Malfoy bringing up the rear. No one really wanted to stand too close to him.

Mum looked Malfoy up and down and sighed.

"Just like the rest of them, much too skinny. We'll have to get some food into you then. I'm just about finished Dinner. Gabrielle, why don't you take him up to the guest room so he can get settled in?" Gabrielle's face went pale at this idea. She looked as though she were going to make an excuse but Fred saved her the trouble.

"You can't send her up _alone_ with _him_! He'll kill her!" I glanced at Malfoy, he was staring at the ground, probably trying to ignore the fact that he was in a room full of people that hated him. Mum sighed.

"Very well, Ginny you take him." I was stunned for a moment, I had no idea what to do, and once again Fred saved the day.

"Well, that's not much better now is it?" He asked, but Mum went red in the face. She smacked him on the arm with her wand and a red welt formed.

"The boy has ears you know!" She snapped at him. "Now sit down and keep your mouth shut!" Then she rounded on me. "Now, you do as I say and take him to his room!" With that, she turned back to her stove and continued her earlier activities. I sighed inwardly and glance at Malfoy.

"Come on then." I said, and he followed me silently from the room. I felt every one's eyes follow us as we left, and I had never felt so uncomfortable in my own home. We came to the narrow staircase and I had a moment on indecisiveness. If I went first, it would give me the advantage of height, but if I made Him go first, he couldn't surprise me. Yes, he was definitely going to have to go first. I stepped aside and gestured to the stairs. He stared at me for a moment, his eyes flickering over me. I realised with a blush that I was still only in my faded green bikini.

Again, he didn't say a word, just followed his gracefully gliding trunk up the stairs. I walked behind him, the wood creaking beneath our feet. The silence grew heavier and increasingly awkward as we climbed. The guest room (aka Percy's old room) was on the same floor as mine, which is the second highest floor in the entire house. Only Ron's room, which is basically the attic, was higher than mine. So the climb was long, and seemed longer in the creaking silence. Finally, we made it to our destination. I pushed open the door and walked in. It was a small room, and very empty. There was a bed, an end table and a very large window with a widow seat. That was pretty much all the room could fit. Precy had some how managed to cram a wardrobe and a desk into it. However I didn't think any one would be going to go through the trouble to do the same for Malfoy.

The trunk set itself down quietly by the foot of the single bed, and Malfoy brushed past me into the room. I watched him look around, and I couldn't help but feel he was holding back a look of disgust. He glance back at me and spoke for the first time since he had arrived.

"…Thanks." I rose my eyebrows, slightly surprised that _Draco Malfoy_ had just said thank you. I had been expecting some snarky comment about the lack of furniture, or the size of the room. But no, he was standing there, staring at me with that stony expression, clearly waiting for me to leave. I shrugged, and left, shutting the door behind me with a click. I went to my own room to change before heading back down stairs. I threw on the same pair of jeans I had worn yesterday and pale blue T-shirt.

The trip downstairs seemed much shorter than the trip upstairs, and before I knew it I was back in the kitchen. It wasn't a happy scene. Every one was yelling at someone. The twins were alternating between yelling at each other, barking questions at Dad, then yelling at Charlie. Dad was looking confused because Mum was yelling in his other ear to get everyone to shut up. Ron and Hermione were bickering, as usual, and Bill was yelling at the twins for yelling at Charlie. The only people who weren't saying anything at all was Fleur, Gabrielle, and Myself. We just kind of stared at the group of screaming bodies, dumbstruck, until finally, Mum hit the table with her spatula. every one jumped, and several people drew their wands again.

"Enough!" She snarled us and everyone fell silent. "This is not a negotiable situation!" She snapped, and then forced herself to take a deep breath. If I hadn't known we had a former death eater harboured upstairs in the guest room, I would have found the situation almost comical.

"Now, it is thanks to that poor boy upstairs that Harry was able to kill You-Know-Who! And shut up!" She snarled at Fred, who looked as if he were going to interrupt.

"With out him, we would all be dead! I don't particularly care if you don't like him. I don't care if you think he's a filthy conniving ferret, as Ron so eloquently put it. He had been entrusted to us until he has finished school. There are still people out there who want him dead for his betrayal. You all know as well as I that he does not stand a chance if those still loyal to you-know-who are hunting him down." I didn't agree with Mum's little speech. The ministry would never manage to capture _every single_ Death Eater out there. If they wanted him dead now, they would still want him in twenty years. It had nothing to do with finishing school, we were just trying to stall the inevitable. At the same time, putting the entire family at risk.

"Harry doesn't think it's a good idea either." Pointed out Ron. I rolled my eyes at him. Mum took another deep breath to calm herself.

"We will talk to Harry. But for now, just tolerate him, alright? You don't have to talk to him, I would rather prefer if you didn't, actually. Just please, remember the child has ears, and feelings. The last thing I need is you lot messing around with things like this." George snorted, but Mum ignored him.

"Now, everyone, time for Dinner. Ginny set the table, Ron, go get Harry, Fred George, I need your help over here. Every one else go wash up." Every one cleared out of the kitchen and I pulled open the cutlery drawer. I honestly didn't know what to think about this situation. I mean, it was _Draco Malfoy_. Not exactly my favourite person in the world. Then again, I didn't really know him did I? Who really did? Harry didn't even know him. It's human nature to hate things that are different than you. I guess that's one word for Malfoy. Different. I seriously wondered what went through that boy's head. Why would he sign up for The Voldy Club only to stab them all in the back? Definitely not for self-gain. Why would Malfoy do something if he didn't get something good for himself out of it?

Was this all just a plot to get him closer to Harry? Was it possible that Voldemort was still alive? No, no, Harry had destroyed all the Horcruxes…hadn't he? That was assuming Voldemort only had seven…what if there were more we hadn't known about? I was suddenly terrified as I sat down to eat. Every one was completely silent. The only sound was the scraping of forks and knives against the plates. I was the first one done, and I was all prepared to disappear to my room when Mum handed me a plate full of food.

"No thanks Mum, I'm stuffed." I said, inching towards the door. My head was so full of questions, I needed to get away to just _think._ Mum made a tutting noise and shook her head.

"Not for you dear, for Draco. Take it up to him please." She shoved the plate into my hands and turned back to the table without another word. My heart was suddenly beating like thunder in my chest. No…what if he really _was_ still working for Voldemort? He would kill me! No way, nuh-uh. I wasn't going up there.

"Go on Ginny, we aren't getting any younger!." Mum snapped at me and I sighed. Fine, I guess I would be delivering diner to Satan's spawn. I moved my wand up to my front pocket and balanced the plate on my left hand, so I could grab it quickly if I needed to.

I knocked on his door and opened it quickly, ready to whip out my wand and hex him into oblivion. My heart was pounding to hard I was sure he could hear it. I was a little surprised to see him sitting on the window seat. He was leaning against the wall, his legs bent and his arms resting on his knees. He was staring out the window at the red and gold sunset, but turned his head to look at me when he heard me come in. I almost dropped the plate as I stopped myself mid reach from grabbing my wand. Instead I grabbed the plate and tried not to tip too much of the mashed potatoes on the floor.

He had taken off his traveling cloak, it was lying in a bundle on his bed. He was wearing black slacks and a white shirt. Two of the buttons here undone and the sleeves were pushed up to his elbows. I caught a glimps of a faded black mark on his arm and I shuddered inwardly. His hair was starting to come out of the jell and soft little pieces had fallen into his eyes. I also noticed he wasn't wearing his shoes. I stared at his socked feet like a moron. I had never seen Malfoy without shoes on before. Why did that feel weird? I glanced down at my own feet, which were bare. I rarely wore shoes in the summer, why should Malfoy? I shook my head mentally.

"Yes?" He asked, watching me suspiciously. I must have looked like an idiot, walking in with a plate full of food, and staring at his feet.

"I brought you food. Can I come in?" I asked. Well, I wasn't going to just put the food on the floor. He kind of shrugged and turned back to look out at the sunset. I set the plate of food on his trunk next to a framed picture of a pretty woman with honey gold hair. It was the only thing he had unpacked. Everything else was still in his trunk. The end table was bare, as were the walls. The room still felt unlived in an impersonal. Maybe the stale feeling would go away after a few days.

"Is this your Mum?" I asked, picking up the picture to get a closer look. Her hair fell in honey waves down her back, her eyes were startling grey, and stood out against her pale skin. She had a slim, delicate figure and was draped in red silks, no doubt expensive. I glanced up at Malfoy, my fear of him and his demonic plan temporarily forgotten.

He nodded, looking at the picture in my hands from the window seat. An odd expression passed over his face. I didn't catch its meaning though because in another second it was gone.

"What happened too her?" I asked quietly. I don't know why, but I was struck with the horrible feeling that Mrs. Malfoy was either mortally injured or dead somewhere. I glance at Malfoy, for he had stood up. He snatched the picture away from me.

"None of your business Weasely." He snapped suddenly. I gaped at him. How had he gone from a silent docile vegetable to _this_?

"Malfoy, is she-?"

"Get out!" He snarled at me. He didn't have to tell me twice. I turned and left, slamming the door shut behind me. I fled down the stairs, but not before hearing him shatter something hard against a wall in his room.

**(A/N) Hey guys! What's up? Well, it's the last day of Easter Holiday before I get to return to school and…math class….Yay. My math teacher has gone quiz happy by the way…it's not too fun. Anyway, I was drawing the other day and the picture some how turned out to be Draco and Ginny, fighting with each other, and crying. It inspired me to write this story. All of my Alone with Myself readers, don't worry, I will be continuing that story. I have the next chapter half written, so it's all good! Anywayz, hope you like it, and please leave me a pretty review?**


	2. Mr Sunshine

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue me and take away my minimal amounts of money.**_

_(AU) Okay, well, I can already tell this chapter is going to take a while for me to get right, and I haven't even started writing it yet. Well, the thing is you see, I have absolutely no idea where this story is going. Usually I have some vague idea what the ending will be, but I'm drawing a blank. So, be patient with me all right? Also, in the way of grmmar, I'm not the best. So don't let it distract you too much if you find a typo. Let me know if you do, and I'll try and find some time to correct it. Knowing me you'll probably find several. We'll see what I can do!_

_**Chapter 2: Mr. Sunshine**_

I walked quietly up the stairs to my room. Everything was a mess. Harry had locked himself away in his room, and everyone was arguing all the time. Fleur had burst into hysterical tears after a while, and Bill had to take her home. I was personally disgusted with her lack of control, but most of the guys seemed to find it endearing. Hey, whatever floats your boat. Anyway, the twins are going back to their flat tomorrow, and Charlie is leaving as well. Nobody really wants to be around Malfoy. The last thing any one really needed was to be reminded of the war, and Malfoy was living evidence that it had happened. I crept past his room, my entire body tensing as the floor creaked under me. I had a sudden image of Malfoy pressed against the other side of the door, waiting for me to walk by so he could burst out and hex me to hell and back. I ran the rest of the way to my room. Once in my own familiar room, with it's pale green walls and squashy cramp bed I felt a little bit safer. Leaving my door wide open I sighed loudly and changed out of my jeans and into my makeshift pyjamas. Nobody ever came up to this floor except for me, so I wasn't worried about anyone peeking in to watch me change. It didn't seem likely Malfoy would be coming out of his room either. My pyjamas consisted of an overgrown purple T-shirt, and little cotton shorts with pictures of froggies printed on them. They were grinning up at me stupidly and I frowned at them. Nothing had gone right today, I just wanted to fall asleep and forget all about it. But I knew I wouldn't be able to forget it. It was just another horrible memory to add to my steadily growing collection.

It was quiet, and the sun was setting, sending scarlet and gold streaks across the sky.

I collapsed into my feathery soft bed and felt the blankets and pillows mould to my shape. I pressed my back up against the wall, and tucked my wand securely under my pillow. As tired as I was, I fought sleep. It was the same thing every night. I tucked myself into my warm comfy bed, setting myself up for the inevitable nightmares that I knew would plague me the moment I shut my eyes. Monsters of the past creeping through my thoughts, terrifying me again and again until I felt I would go mad. My eyes fluttered closed and I struggled to open them again, but as fatigue settled around me, I knew it was no use. I fell into the familiar dream of being locked in a dingy cell. Fear corrupted my soul and I crouched in the corner, shaking in terror. Tears streamed from my eyes and I wanted to scream. But as each flash of green light got brighter, I knew drawing attention to myself was not the best thing to do. I wished desperately for some one, anyone, to take me away. Anywhere, anywhere that wasn't here. Not here. Where was my family? They were probably all dead…he would have killed them all…dead. Crouched on the dirty ground, I struggled to keep absolutely silent-

"Ginny?" The voice was like a jolt of electricity; I sprang from sleep and ripped my wand from under my pillow. The daylight streamed into my eyes, temporarily blinding me and throwing off my aim.

"_Ginny!_ Relax, it's just me." I blinked thickly against the blaring sunlight at Hermione, looking at me with concern. What was she doing in my room? Every one knows better than to wake me up when I'm sleeping. Ever since last month when I blew accidentally Bill's ear off, everyone knows to let me get up on my own.

"Hermione?" I asked, my voice still hoarse with sleep. She peered down at me with concern. I felt slightly awkward sitting there while she stared at me.

"You're still having nightmare's then?" She asked. I rubbed my eyes with the bottoms of my palms, my wand still clutched in my hand.

"Yeah." I said, and I pushed back my sheets, swinging my feet onto the cold floor. The cool wood shocked the soles of my feet, and I felt around under my bed for my slippers. "What time is it?"

"Around nine." Hermione answered, "Your mother sent me up here to get you." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Why?" Hermione shrugged. "She didn't say, she just said, 'Go wake Ginny.' No one would go, you know, after the incident with Bill, so I had to come." I couldn't help but grin at that. I don't know if you've noticed yet, but I have a bit of a superiority complex.

"You should have just knocked." I said, stretching. I padded over to my desk. It was painted an off white colour with fairies and over grown mushrooms skilfully crafted into it. It was scattered with my school things and my diary, along with a few other trinkets. I pulled out a hair tie hiding under a lose sheet of paper and tied my hair back, successfully passing my bed head off for an acceptable hair style.

"I did. Twice." Hermione said, turning and making her way down the stairs. I followed her, straightening my big t-shirt so it wasn't so twisted. We entered the kitchen to find two trunks dumped haphazardly in front of the stairs. Fred was sitting in one of the straight-backed kitchen chairs with his traveling cloak on. He had his feet cross up on the table and the chair was leaning precariously on its two back legs.

"Morning brat." He greeted me, and I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him. Mom was busy at the stove, cooking something that smelled like heaven. She turned to me.

"Oh good you're up!" She said, positively beaming. I snorted. Of course I was up, she had just sent Hermione to wake me. "Dear I need you to-" She was cut off when George burst in, followed by Ron, who was looking furious, and Harry, who seemed slightly amused. George was floating a bundle of letters just out of Ron's reach, laughing and his brother's measly attempts at retrieving it.

"Give it to me!" Ron snapped. George just smirked.

"Ask nice Ronnikins." He teaunted, flicking his wand and the letters danced higher. Ron waved his own wand, but the spell missed. Finaly, Ron just jammed his wand into George's stomach and caught the letters as they fell. Hermione giggled and Fred burst out laughing, falling backwards as the chair finally tipped over.

"_Boys!_" Mum snapped at them. "I thought I had raised you better than this!" She looked livid. At that moment, I didn't envy Ron too much, as George was double over, giving him the death glare, and Mum seemed to by trying to incinerate him with her gaze. He didn't seemed perturbed though, he had found his letter and was ripping it open. He tossed the rest onto the table carelessly, and the corners of them landed in oatmeal. I picked up the letters and gently shook them off, pulling mine out from in between Harry and Hermione's. It had the Hogwarts crest on it, and our address. I tossed Malfoy's back on the table and ripped my own envelope open and pulled out the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY 

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

_(Order of Merlin 2nd class, Registered Animagus, International Quidditch Supervisor, Ten year Administrator for Curious Conditions)_

_Dear Miss Ginevra Weasely,_

_We are pleased to hear of your decision to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment. Term begins 1 September; we await your owl no later than 31 July. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Headmistress_

Well, it was official, Hogwarts was open for business. I glanced around at everyone reading his or her letters; Fred had gotten up off the floor to read over Harry's shoulder. They all had ditzy grins on their faces. Our yearly letters were just another step back to normalcy. I wasn't really surprised that McGonagall was the new Headmistress. I couldn't think of too many people better suited for they job. Of course, no one would ever be as great as Dumbledore, but hey, at least it wasn't Snape…or that foul Umbridge woman.

"It seems like it's been forever since I've opened a Hogwarts letter." Harry said quietly, staring down at the oatmeal stained parchment as if it was a long lost friend. Ron nodded in agreement, and it hit me then, how oddly silent the kitchen was.

"It feels like we are going home." Hermione whispered, and I was astonished to see here eyes filled with tears. George sighed and slapped Ron unnecessarily hard on the back. He laughted mercylessly, enjoying his revenge to the full extent when Ron yelped in pain.

"Oh yes, sweet childhood memories." Ron glared at him, making a rather pathetic attempt to rub his back were George had hit him.

"Oh yes, because _you're _so grown up." He said, sarcasm heavy in his voice. Fred sniggered and George feigned offense.

"You wound me little brother. Like a knife in the heart." George pouted, throwing a hand dramatically to his chest. I laughed lightly and sat down as Mum started to put food on the table. There were pancakes with butter and maple syrup (the real kind, not the process crap) waffles with strawberry jam, ham and bacon with friend eggs. Sausages and hash browns crowded everyone's plate and before long every one was digging in. Except for Dad, who had to go to work early, as usual. I loved it when Harry came over in the summer, because it inspired Mum to make fantastic breakfasts. It was like an all you can eat buffet in my kitchen. I glanced over at Harry. He seemed to be in a good mood again. He was talking very animatedly to Ron about Quidditch, and piled his plate high. The arrival of the letters had launched every one into friendly chatter, and it was a bit of a shock when Fred and George stood up.

"Well, we have to be heading out." The both said in unison. "See you Mum." They each bent down to kiss each side of her cheek. She suddenly looked distressed.

"You're leaving?" She asked. I stood up too.

"I thought you were staying until later." I exclaimed. It wasn't until after I said it that I realsied how pathetic I had sounded. They both grinned their stupid crooked grins, and I felt the need to smack them both.

"We didn't know you would miss us so much kid." They both said at once, walking over and ruffling my hair. I glared at them. It wasn't that I was going to miss them, it was that with out them here to keep Mum occupied, she would start to blame everything on me. She was like that. When Bill is here, she starts arguments with him about his hair and ear ring, when the twins are here, she simply blames everything on them (with good reason though, as they are usually the criminal minds behind ever household mishap.) But, once they are gone, everything is automatically MY fault. I have no idea why, but my mother either finds me too loud, or too quiet, too busy, or too lazy. She always finds something to complain about me. Don't get me wrong, I love the woman dearly, but she does grate on one's nerves. Of course, when I was sitting in that dark lonely cell for weeks, the only thing I really wanted was for my Mum to came and tell me everything would work out in the end. Sometimes I can be such an ungrateful little prick.

"Next time, we'll see if we can stat longer." George said cheerfully, waving his wand, causing his trunk to float towards him.

"If you're not still babysitting the Death Eater scum upstairs." Fred finished, waving his own wand. And with a crack, they were gone. Somehow, the entire kitchen seemed bigger…and quieter.

"I'm stuffed." Ron declared, dropping his utensils with a clatter and leaning back in his seat. He patted his stomach happily, letting out a huge belch. Hermione wrinkled her nose at him.

"Goodness." She said haughtily, and began to clear off the table. Mum had to coax Ron into helping clean up, but Harry had gotten up on his own. I went to pick up my own plate but Mum stopped me.

"Not you dear. I need you to take this up to our guest." She said, handing me a plate piled high with back, ham and eggs. Our guest? She couldn't possibly be talking about Malfoy…he was more of a prisoner, or maybe a refugee. I hadn't forgotten his little outburst the night before and I had no intention of going back up there. I shook my head taking a step back.

"No way." I said, "I took him dinner last night." Mum's face went red at that comment. That was never a good sign. I knew I was about to get a _'stern talking to'_ when Harry interrupted. He had an odd look on his face, somewhere between guiltless pleasure and pure hatred.

"I'll do it." He said, stepping forward. The kitchen fell silent; all clicking of plates and knives seemed to die.

"Harry, do you think that's such a good idea?" Hermione asked apprehensively, balancing a pile of clean plates over her arms. Harry opened his mouth to answer but Mum forced the plate of food, and his school letter onto me before he could speak.

"No need dear, Ginevra has it." She threw a glare at me and I knew if I didn't do hat she said, I would regret it for the rest of the summer. I grabbed the plate and marched up the stairs making sure every step sounded like a mini-earthquake. By the time I got to my floor though, I made myself stop. I must admit I was a little frightened. Maybe I should just knock and run away? I could leave the food in the hall. Yes, that's what I would do. I put the plate on the ground just before the door and knocked rapidly. I barely took a step though when the door flew open. Lucky for me the door opens inward or the plate of food would have gone flying. If Malfoy wasnt standing in the door way, striking the fear of God into my heart, I would have giggled. I froze, and he gave me the once over. Why was it every time he looked at me I felt like I was naked? I blushed and looked down at my little froggie shorts…well, I might as well be.

"Weasely, why is there a plate of ham on the floor?" He asked. It was such a simple question, why was I scrambling for a reply. I felt my mouth open and close several times, and he waited, almost patiently, for an answer.

"It's your breakfast." I said finally, I mental patted myself on the back. He rose and eye brow at me.

"Perhaps I should rephrase my question. Why is my breakfast on the floor?" Because Malfoy, I was too scared to give it to you in person, so I was planning on running away. You foiled my plans however, by opening the door before I could make my escape. Right.

"Because." I said. I felt my face turn red again, but I glared at him stubbornly. He nodded.

"Yes, well, perhaps you should pick it up." And with that he turned back into the room. I glared at him, but followed him in with the plate anyway, Mum's evil glare still in the back of my mind. The room was still stuffy and impersonal. The traveling cloak had disappeared from a bed that looked un-slept in, and the picture of his mother had vanished as well. The only thing in the room that looked touched was the empty white ceramic plate from the night before. I set his breakfast down on the trunk and picked up the dirty plate, wincing at the crusty reminisce of last nights dinner glued to the bottom. I was going to have fun scrubbing this out. I turned to Malfoy, who was staring out the window again. He was wearing charcoal grey slacks today, and another crisp white shirt. It was un-tucked and he had his fists jammed into his pockets. His hair, which had been falling out of place when I left him yesterday, was plastered back against his head again.

"Maybe you should open a window. Get some fresh air." I suggested. The room seemed to be suffocating me and I didn't know how he could stand it in here with the windows closed.

"Maybe you should keep your comments to yourself." The words sounded like they should sting but his heart wasn't really into it. I glared stonily at the back of his head. Why was it that when I'm around him, I get really bad head aches? All this frowning can't be good for wrinkles either…I'll look like a walnut by the time I'm thirty.

"Well, aren't you just Mr. Sunshine." I snapped haughtily, turning on my heel. I'm pretty sure the sharp gesture would have been more dramatic if I wasn't carrying a dirty dinner plate. Or if Malfoy was paying any attention to me at all. "I'll just leave you here to wallow in your self pity." And with that, I shut the door with a snap. HA! Who got the last word now? Immidiatly after thinking this, I contemplated throwing myself down the stairs as punishment. _Please_, what am I six? I shouldn't lower myself to his dingy level. By the time I made it into the kitchen, it was empty. The table was spotless and the dishes were all clean. I assumed the boys were out playing Quidditch, and Hermione was probably watching. The plate proved to be harder to clean than I had originally thought and was still scrubbing when Mum walked in.

"Did our guest enjoy his breakfast?" She asked me pleasantly, settling down at the table with her knitting. I snorted.

"How should I know? I left before he started eating." I could imagine Mum frowning at me as I reached for a dishtowel and began to dry off the plate.

"So the poor boy is up there, eating his breakfast all alone?" In almost laughed at that. I wouldn't exactly classify Malfoy as a _'Poor Boy."_ Anyway, it's not like he welcomed me with open arms. He threw flaming garbage at me…metaphorically speaking of course.

"Mum, I'm not going to sit there and make small talk with an ex-Death Eater. Not after what his lot did to me, to our entire family." I tried to keep my tone civil, but I heard my voice rise a little, and I put the plate down unnecessarily hard. It chipped a little on the counter…oops. Mum sighed, and I turned around to face her, leaning against the counter and crossing my arms over my chest. She was watching her knitting intently, as though worried it would run away.

"Ginevra. You shouldn't judge people by the mistakes they made." I was suddenly angry, very angry infact. If you know anything at all about Weaselys, you will know we aren't known for controlling our tempers.

"It was a pretty damn big mistake." I snapped. "Because of him Dumbledore's dead!" With out warning Mum slammed her knitting down on the table and stood up, the chair scraping backwards. I was taller than her, but the shear size of her fury seemed to fill the entire room.

"Do you have any idea what You Know Who did to that lonely child?" She snapped at me, and I looked away. I'de like to see one of you stare my mother in the face when she was intent on making you feel two inches tall. "He threatened him with his family. He said if Draco didn't kill Dumbledore, his family would die long agonizing deaths. What would you have done in that situation Ginevra? Do you really think you could sit back and let the Dark Lord pick off your loved ones?" I felt heat rise to my face and tears fill my eyes. I didn't know- "Answer me!" She shoulted, hitting the table and making me jump.

"No," I said quietly. That one word pushed a tear over the edge and it slid down my cheek. I wiped it away, fuming at my body's betrayal. How was I supposed to win this if I was blubbering like a baby?

"Exactly. You would have done everything in your power to ensure your family's safety. It's a wonder he accepted the ministry's help after they-" She stopped short, putting a hand to her mouth. I narrowed my eyes at her, causing a few more tears to slide down my cheeks.

"After they what?" I asked suspiciously. What did the ministry do?

"It's not important. You don't need to know." She said, settling back down and picking up her knitting. She looked up at me, the anger gone now, and a sympathetic look replacing it.

"Ginny dear, I know it couldn't have been easy for you, locked away in that horrible place for so long. It's understandable that you are bitter. But you must remember, those times were hard on all of us. Be grateful we all survived and we can go on, together as a family. We owe it to those less fortunate to show some hospitality. The child is alone in this world, don't you think he would appreciate a little company while he eats?" I doubted it, but I didn't say so. I just made my way to the back door. Before I could escape to the garden, Mum hollered after me;

"Try to stay a bit longer next time you bring him up food." And then I shut the door. I was starting to resent being Malfoy's delivery girl. As much as I hated to admit it, there was reason to my mother's madness. It's times like these I wish I was a cold hearted bitch.

**(A/U) Soooo how was it? Sorry it took so long, but school's taking up a lot of my time lately! Do you have any idea how many times I re-wrote this chapter? It was originally from Malfoy's point of view, but then I had to change it, because he kept coming out too OOC. Also, please understand I have no idea where this story is going, not even a remote concept. I'm just kind of making it up as I go along. All I know is I'm aiming for a love/hate relationship. Those are my faaaaav! Of course, my plans don't always work out, so it may just end up being a love/love relationship! We'll have to see…was Ginny firey enough? For some reason I feel like she wasn't her usual head-strong self in this chapter….oh well. Anyways, please leave a pretty review and brighten my day! Constructive criticism is welcome.**

_**Works Cited:**_

_**The Letter: **_I stole the hogwarts letter from the first book. It's nearly copied word for word, except i substituted McGonagall for Headmistress obviously. I made up a few impressive acomplishments for her to show off too! ; )_**  
**_

_**I stole this idea from Tiny Q! hope you don't mind me using it! You all should read Painting an Oyster. It is honest to god, the best fanfic I have ever read!**_


	3. Gobstoned

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. No kidding.**

**(A/U) Hey everyone! Well, I'm pretty bored, so, I'm going to go ahead and write the next chapter! Enjoy.**

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Animal I have Become–Three Days Grace_

**I was listening to this on the radio the other day, and it made me think of Malfoy! Lmao, you know you're obsessed when…**

The first thing I learned about The Burrow was it has rather thin walls. It doesn't help much that the family that dwells in this…_humble_ abode seems to lack the capacity to keep their voices down. Especial that damn girl. Prancing around, practically in her knickers half the time. I have it hard enough without her marching in and out of this room half naked. I haven't had a good shag in over a year. Such things are pointless and mundane in the eyes of the Dark Lord, and his servants had been forbidden to take part in such a waste of time. Apparently the Dark Lord has no hormones. So, when Freckle Face bursts in here, flaunting herself like a damn hooker, it takes all I have not to jump her…However, I don't think that would go over well. Her and her mother bicker constantly, and lately, I have been the subject of their little rows. She screams on and on about my master plan and how I'm secretly planning to kill them on, and her Mother shouts over her about how I'm misunderstood, and really am a _good boy_ at heart. There are both wrong. I have no intention of killing any of them…except perhaps Weasel, and I am most certainly not a _Good Boy._ I sat at the window seat, listening to Weasely and her Mother fight. Weasely slammed the door so hard the plate on my trunk rattled, and she stormed off into the garden. I watched her from my window. She sat down on a wooden bench and cradled her head in her hands. Even from where I was sitting, I could see her shoulders shaking. She was crying, all alone in the garden, with no one to hold her and tell her the world would spin on. Now she knows what it feels like to be me. Not that I care or anything, but my life hasn't exactly been full of sunshine and daisies. I though after I turned the dark Lord in, things would get better. Mum and I could move away to America and start over again. Apparently not…not after- I stood up suddenly, and began pacing the room. No, it didn't happen. It wasn't real…she didn't…she wasn't…_NO!_ I punched the wall. The wall didn't break, but my hand almost did. I hissed and fell onto the bed, nursing my now bleeding hand. It was numb with pain and the scarlet blood dribbled on the bed spread. _Damn._

The upside is, I successfully distracted myself from having an emotional break down. I have to do this from time to time you see, my lack of human outlets forces everything to build up. That's what being a Malfoy is all about. Being alone. Forever. I narrowed my eyes at my bleeding hand, which was beginning to throb. Being alone didn't seem that bad when I was stuck in this hellhole. Damn Weaselys and their hospitality. Well, it's not like I had many other choices. The ministry had dragged me around from house to bloody house. All any one saw was an ex-Death Eater on their doorstep. A threat to their perfect precious families. God forbid something disrupt their peace. I hated them, all of them. Growing up in a perfect world where Mummy and Daddy could do no wrong. A world where it was okay to smile, and it wasn't a sin to have friends. A world where they were _loved._ God has a sick sense of humour. I got up off the bed and shook my hand out, automatically making my way back over to the window. Freckle-Face was still sitting on the bench, though she was no longer crying. She was gazing down at the starved looking Pansies. I scowled down at her, frustration and jealousy welling up inside of me. Her angry words echoing in the back of my mind;

'_Mum, I'm not going to sit there and make small talk with an ex-Death Eater. Not after what his lot did to me, to our entire family.' _Yeah, because life had just been a sliced of freaking cake for the rest of us. She didn't undertstand...None of them did, they all had it easy. Easy compared to what I had to go through, what my Mother had to go through. I spun away from the window. Shit, did I ever need a _drink!_ Alcohol seemed like a really nice alternative about now. A flash of white caught my attention. It was an envelope. It was sitting next to the now cold plate of food on my trunk, almost innocently. I ripped it open and read the letter quickly. Same letter they sent us every year. Nothing new, nothing special, no _welcome back! We're so happy you're not dead! _Of course not. I shook my head. What was wrong with me? I needed to snap out of it, I think I'm slowly sinking into insanity. I tossed the open envelope back onto the trunk, blood from my hand spattering across the crisp white parchment. _Shit_. So far, I wasn't having a good week.

The garden smelled of sweet perfume. The flowers were in full bloom and they surrounded me with their heavenly scent. The fresh air cleared my mind and it didn't take long for me to stop crying. I hate crying. Have I told you that? It should be illegal for all I'm concerned. I hate it when I cry; I hate it when other people cry. It just flat out annoys me. When other people cry, I get really awkward and never know what to say, when I cry, I feel like I'm making other people feel awkward. So, when I end up breaking down into tears, it never takes long for me to suck it up and move on. To be honest, I don't think I really have anything to be that upset about. If you really think about it, Mum's not asking to much. It's not like she's telling me to sleep with to guy. What's 10 minutes out of my life? Considering It will be spent making small talk with Malfoy, my bet is it's 10 minutes I will never get back. Oh well, sometimes you have to make sacrifices to make other people happy. I tried that thing where you put yourself in the other person's shoes. Let me tell you, Malfoy's shoes aren't happy shoes. I couldn't really imagine being stuck in a house crammed full of people who hated me. By myself, without my family they're to support me. Speaking of family, what had happened to Malfoy's? I know his father was dead; Dad had killed the bastard himself. But what had happened to his mother? Apparently it was a touchy subject with Malfoy. Had his mother died? I was betting she had, but I couldn't be absolutely sure. Maybe I could make these meals a little more interesting. I could make it my goal to get to know him better, to see why he did the completely stupid things he did…to find out what happened to his mother. It was settled, at lunchtime, when I went to bring him his meal, I would learn anout him. By the end of this year, I would know everything there is to know about Draco Malfoy. Knowing what kinds of things went through Malfoy's head would probably make me feel a little bit safer too. A predictable enemy is much less dangerous, or intimidating. It was actually beginning to seem fun, I had always loved a challenge, and making a Malfoy open up to a Weasely was not exactly going to be a walk in the park. I smiled to myself and got up, stretching. I though about going down to the pitch and whooping Ron's ass at a quick scrimmage. I could use a good broom ride. I slowly made my way over to the broom shed and pulled out my old Comet 96. It wasn't the fastest broom on the market, but it was reliable and I knew it like the back of my hand. I didn't fancy my walking all the way down to the pitch so I mounted and kicked off.

The wind whipped around me, forcing my over sized pyjama shirt to snap in the air. I laughed out loud realising how ridiculous I must look on a broom in my little froggie shorts. I soared down to the pitch, and had to roll over in mid air as Ron almost crashed right into me. He swore violently, and I couldn't help laughing again.

"Watch where your going twerp!" he snapped at me, "I almost knocked you off your broom!" I grinned at him.

"You didn't though, did you?" He just scowled at me. We sat, suspended in mid air, the emerald green grass miles below us.

"What makes you think we want you to play anyway? There will be three people if you join, three's an odd number." He pointed out, looking smug. I snorted.

"Did you figure that out all by yourself?" Ron's face turned an almost purple colour, and I figured I had better do something before he popped a blood vessel. "Calm down, I'm joking. Get Hermione to play, then we'll have four." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You know Hermione doesn't like Quidditch." He said suspiciously. I smirked at him.

"She can share a broom with you." I said, knowing how he would react. His face, which had slowly been turning back to its original colour, blushed a furious red again.

"That's hardly fair, she'll way me down," He said, but his anger had diminished, and his voice was now soft and almost sheepish. I shrugged.

"Whatever, it's your prerogative." I was about to fly off, but Harry came over to see what all the fuss was about.

"Hi Harry." I said, he grinned at me

"What's going on? Ron, I thought we were going to pass the Quaffle." Ron's face and ears were still viciously red. Harry's grin widened when he saw the flustered state of his best mate.

"Ginny here decided she wants to play. Tell her _no_, she'll listen to you." He said, but his eyes betrayed him and he glanced down at Hermione who had a think dusty tomb spread over her lap and seemed to be completely absorbed in her book. Harry shrugged.

"I don't see why she can't play, we can pass it around in a circle." Harry said reasonabley. It was amusing to see Ron's face switch from relief to disappointment, to confusion, then finaly, to frustration.

"I was thinking more of a scrimmage." I said before my brother could speak. "You and me against Ron and Hermione."

"But Ginny, you know Hermione doesn't-" It was like a lightbulb turned on over his head, and he flashed a sly grin at me, understanding my intentions. "Oh." He said. "Yeah, Hey Hermione!" He called down. Hermione looked up from her book.

"Yes?" She looked slightly surprised that the boys had stopped playing long enough to cal her name.

"You want to come play with us? You can share a broom with Ron, since you don't have your own." I said. For a moment she looked doubtful, then flustered.

"Well, I-" She stammered, I again couldn't help but grin. It wasn't often you saw Hermione self-conscious.

"It's settled then." I said, sitting up. "Ron, go fetch your team mate, Harry and I'll warm up." And with that, I flew off, leaving Ron and Hermione to blush together. Once Harry and I had sped out of hearing range we both burst out laughing.

"Wouldn't it be nice if they finally decided to get together?" I asked, warmth spreading into my heart as we watched Ron help Hermione onto the broom. It was an awkward task, and they kept stepping on each other's toes.

"Yeah." Harry agreed, his voice light and content. We watched them together in peaceful silence for a moment. "The world could use a little more happiness." He added. I nodded in agreement.

We never did end up playing a game, Ron and Hermione were too caught up in their private flying lesson. Harry and I passed the quaffle around for a while, and then decided to call it a day and break out the Gobstones. We left Hermione and Ron on the pitch and walked back to the broom shed, our brooms over our shoulders.

"You think those two will ever _really_ get together?" I asked conversationally. The light breeze was blowing the sweet perfumed scent of flowers through the air. It was one of those days when your very aware that it's summer.

"I dunno. Probably. It's like they're made for each other." Harry said. "Both of them are stubborn, and pig-headed." I snorted; it was so true. "What do _you_ think?" He asked, looking over at me lazily. I shrugged.

"I guess so. All I know is, I'm not ready to deal with all that crap yet. I just want _normal_ back…whatever that means." Harry nodded at me, shifting his broom a little as we came up to the shed. I pulled open the creaky wooden door and rested my trusty Comet against the wall. Harry put his Firebolt next to it. I dusted my hands off on my pyjama top and sighed.

"Aww crap. I think I should change," I said, and Harry laughed.

"Good thought." He said, still laughing at me. I half-scowled, half-smiled at him.

"Be quiet and go get the Gobstones, I'll be back. I dashed up stairs and changed into a pair of comfortable jeans and an old t-shirt. Before I went back down, I glanced at myself in the mirror. My hair looked horrible from flying without a ponytail. It was tangles in knots and twisted up in odd places. I rummaged around in the mess on my desk and managed to retrieve a hair tie and pulled my hair up quickly. It looked a little better, but I knew if I took the time to run a brush through it I would actually look presentable. I shrugged, oh well, what could you do? I made my way downstairs and outside. Mum was bustling around in the kitchen, getting lunch ready. Lunch meant Malfoy…ugh. I shivered and tried to rid myself of such depressing thoughts.

I found Harry out in the garden, setting up the little gold and silver stones.

"You want first toss?" He asked, and I approached, I grinned at him.

"Sure." I took the stone from him and tossed it. I hit four of his silver stones out immediately. I'd always been really good at this game. When I was in my second year, people used to bet on me. We would set up Gobstone tournaments in the Gryffindor Common Room. After winning four of these tournaments in a row, no one would play with me any more, so I kind of had to give the game up by force. Harry was a good opponent though, I actually messed up twice. I narrowly dodged the stream of rancid smelling fluid that the stones spat at you when you screwed up. Harry laughed loudly at my expense and I glared at him, aimed, and knocked the last of his stones out in one toss.

"Ha! Who's laughing now?" I asked, grinning as hard as I could. Harry laughed again. He looked like he was about to answer when Mum appeared at the back door.

"Lunch is ready! Harry dear, go fetch Ron and Hermione, Ginny, help me in the kitchen." And she disappeared again. Harry went off towards the pitch, and I gathered up the Gobstones then made my way to the kitchen. I had just finished setting the table when every one filed in to eat. Mum had made huge triple-decker sandwiches, each one proudly brandishing a green olive impaled with a toothpick. Ron practically inhaled two of the huge sandwiches, and was just about to take a bite from his third when mum pulled it away from him. He made a low growling noise of protest, nearly animal like. It caused both Hermione and myself to begin giggling uncontrollably.

"I was going to eat that!" He whined, and Mum scowled at him, making me laugh harder.

"We need to save some for our guest!" She snapped at him, and put the sandwich on a separate plate on the counter. This made me stop laughing, as I remembered_ I_ would be the one to deliver that particular sandwich. Ron looked as if he were going to argue, but with one fiery glare from Mum; he simply sank back into his seat and pouted. I forced myself to eat slowly, trying to stall the inevitable trip up the stairs. Harry, Ron and Hermione had all finished a while ago and there was no one in the kitchen but myself and Mum, when she finally grew impatient.

"Let's go Ginny, daylight won't last forever." She said, and I was forced to finish my last bite grudgingly. She thrust Malfoy's sandwich at me impatiently and I glared at her with everything I had. I stomped up the stairs, trying to drown out her voice as she called after me.

"And you stay with him until he finishes every last bite!" I scowled at no one until I was standing in front of his door once again. Merlin, I was beginning to despise this door. I knocked rather loudly, and it only took a moment for it to open. There he was, in all his pale glory, staring at me as if I were from another planet.

"Yes?" He asked, annoyance etched in every fibre of his being. He so obviously wanted me to simply leave him alone, why did Mum insist I keep him company?

"Food." I managed to say, holding the plate out to him. He took it from me with out another word and began to close the door. With out thinking, I stopped it from closing with my foot. An expression of pure astonishment crossed his face, and then it fell back it its cool indifferent air.

"What are you doing?" He asked me, almost as if he were commenting on the weather. I felt the blood rush to my face and I lost my ability to keep eye contact with him. I glanced away, the heat in my cheeks increasing.

"My Mother says I have to keep you company while you eat." I said quietly. I wished in that moment that I could simply disintegrate and disappear with whatever dignity I had left. He sneered at me with a look that could be nothing but disgust.

"I assure you, I am quite capable of eating on my own. This may be hard for you to understand, as I'm sure your mother still spoon feeds you." Suddenly, the heat in my face was not embarrassment but rage. When I get angry, I don't think right. So, it wasn't until later that I realised just exactly how bold I was about to be. I grabbed the door and shoved it open, forcing my way into the room slamming the door behind me.

"Do you really think I _want_ to sit here and force small talk with you while you eat? _Hell no!_" I poked him in the chest with my index finger, and his eyes widened in surprise. He seemed to be confused as to whether he should laugh, or blow up at me. Finally, he settled with mild amusement. I was too furious to be fascinated that a Malfoy could feel anything but contempt and hatred. "The fact is I don't have a choice, and you're just going to have to deal with it!" I jabbed him in the chest again, taking another step forward, forcing him to back up. "So, you are going to sit there, eat your sandwich and you are going to _like _it!" I snapped. I opened my mouth to continue, but I had completely vented out all my anger, and I no longer had the desire to scream at him anymore. I straightened up and took a deep calming breath, brushing a few stray strands of hair from my face. He rose an eyebrow at me,

"Are you finished?" He asked calmly. I looked at him suspiciously for a moment; then nodded.

"Yes." I said, letting out a breath i hadn't realised I was holding. He put the plate down beside his now empty breakfast plate, and went to the window. I gaped at him. The insufferable little-

"Aren't you going to eat it?" I think I stuttered. He looked over his shoulder at me, his expression still vaguely amused.

"No." He said, and turned back to the window. I gaped at him again. He was just going to leave it there? I couldn't leave until he finished it! Would Mum really know if I just left? Knowing her…yes. She would user her super Mother senses to detect my lies. Damn her and her super powers…

"So what, you're just going to make me sit here and wait until you decide to eat your lunch?" I asked, mortified. The room suddenly seemed so much smaller. The stale air was closing in around me. I suddenly felt like I was in the dungeon and again. I began shaking uncontrollably. My mind knew I was being ridiculous, but my body didn't want to listen. I could feel the blood drain from my face and my heart began to pound so hard I was sure Malfoy could hear it.

"It certainly looks that way doesn't it?" He asked. He glanced over at me and frowned. "Weasely, are you okay?" I took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. The dead air doing nothing to quell my sudden claustrophobia. I shook my head and backed up into the door. I slid down drawing my knees too my chin. He stared at me for a moment, completely confused.

"Weasely, what-?" I shook my head, taking deep rapid breaths, trying to force myself to calm down. What was wrong with me! I'm so obviously insane…oh Merlin, why couldn't I_ breath?_ I saw Malfoy roll his eyes in frusteration a moment before I buried my face in my knees.

"Weasely, if you tell me what's wrong I may be able to fix it." He snapped, impatience heavy in his voice.

"Can't…breath." I gasped, forcing myself to suck in huge a gulp full of stale air. I realised with a start I was hyperventilating. Gods, how pathetic can you _get_? I heard a creaking noise and I was pleasantly surprised to feel a cool breeze brush against me. My head snapped up immediately, only to find Malfoy had opened the window. Fresh air welled into the room, the soft scent of pansies, marigolds and lilies drifted through the air. The faint fragrance soothed away all the tense anxiety and I inhaled deeply, closing my eyes in pleasure. It only took a moment and I felt infinitely better. I stood up and stretched. The fresh air making me feel as light as a feather. I glanced over at Malfoy. He was leaning against the wall with his hands crammed into his pockets. I don't think I've ever seen him with a more cynical expression on his face.

"Do you indulge yourself in panic attacks often then?" He asked incredulously, and I got the feeling it was a hypothetical question. I stuck my tongue out at him like the mature seventeen-year-old girl I am. He snorted at me, but I paid him no mind. He had helped me. Which was wired, and most certainly _not_ natural behaviour for a Malfoy. Perhaps he needed to see a doctor? I felt my face heat up in embarrassment for the second time that day.

"Malfoy, thanks…for helping me out I mean." I said quietly. He shrugged, and turned towards the window again, gazing lazily out across our yard.

"Despite what you may think, I am not a complete Jackass." I frowned at him, I guess there were two sides to everyone. "Don't get used to it though." He said sharply, turning away from the window to glare at me warningly. "I try to make a point not to help Weaselys out." I nodded understandingly.

"If there is anything I can do to thank you, just let me know." I said lightly. His eyes darkened at that comment and his gaze ran slowly down the contours of my body. I felt myself blush furiously. The old T-shirt I had on, that seconds ago had seemed completely acceptable, suddenly seemed skimpy and scandalous. I was starting to feel like I should only wear track pants and an overgrown sweater when I was around him. When he spoke, his voice was slightly husky.

"Anything?" He asked slyly, his old smirk spreading across his lips, and I took a small step back, and forced myself not to run from the room. My cheeks were still burning and I told myself I didn't like the way he was looking at me. He laughed softly, it sounded seductive and heavy, full of dark humour.

"I wouldn't say no to some Firewhisky." He said suddenly, completely surprising me. I gaped at him for what seemed like the umpteenth time today.

"Take the dirty plate and let me eat in peace. When you bring me up dinner smuggle me a bottle or two. That's what you can do to thank me." He looked so smug and pleased with himself I wanted to hex him. I settled for glaring at him as I snatched his plate and left the room. It wasn't until I was halfway down the stairs that I realised I had completely failed in my mission to learn something new about Malfoy. Then again; maybe not. I had learned Malfoy was capable of committing a self less act. I guess that was something. I resolved to be a little bit more in control of our next encounter, and went to wash his greasy breakfast plate. However, at the moment, I had bigger problems to worry about. Like, how I was going to get my hands on two bottles of Firewhisky by dinnertime.

_**(A/U) Sooo what did you think? I have a vague idea of what the next chapter is going to be like, but I am open to suggestions. If you give me an idea I like enough to use, I'll dedicate the chapter to you.**_

_**Anyway, I only like bits and pieces of this chapter. I feel like a lot if it didn't flow right. I also feel like I might have not gotten my point across in some areas. If anything confuses you, mention it in your review and I'll do my best to clear it up. Anyways, please leave me a nice long review. I learn most when you guys give me your honest opinions! It also gives me a good idea of where you all want this story to go!**_

_**Works Cited:**_

_**Damn her and her super powers...:** My best friend said this to me on the walk home from school one day. She had copied a paragraphj of the english essay i wrote last cemester and her teacher magicaly discovered her plagerism...spooky I know.**  
**_

_**So, till next time,**_

_**Ashen**_


	4. Sex Drive Can be Such a Bitch

**_Disclaimer: I don't own it…_**

_(A/N) Hey guys! How's it going? I got the idea for this chapter on the way home from Ottowa the other day! Also, partly from sidlovesnancy1979. So, THANX! Lmao, okay, anywayz, I've been really excited to write this chapter but haven't been able to find the time. So, please, sit back and read my insane, and partially refined literature (snort)_

**CHAPTER DEDICATED TO SIDLOVESNANCY1979! THANX!**

_Chapter 4: Sex Drive is Such a Bitch_

Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly a Bad Ass, I had no idea, what so ever, how to get my hands on two bottles of Fire Whiskey in the next four hours. Fortunately, whenever I need something morally deprived done, I could usually count on one of my best friends, Amy. Mum had let my fly down to her house, as it was only a forty minute flight, and her house is rather close to town. I knocked on the door and it only took a moment for Clair, her mother to open it. Her mother was a tall, thin woman with absolutely no curves, she reminded me of a little of a cardboard box. She had weak scraggly blond hair which was usually pulled back in a limp, thin pony tail. She had a beautiful face, though with brilliant blue eyes, and she was one of the most friendly woman I have ever met.

"Ginevra! Dear, how have you been?" She cried, sweaping, me into a bony embrace. "Haven't seen you in months! Amy's been sulking around the house, complaining of boredom! Thank goodness you're here!" She said all this incredibly fast and I could barely follow her. I grinned at her and gently pried myself out of her grip.

"It is nice to see you too Mrs. Pialla." I said politely. My family my be poor but we are not rude. Infact, we are more often than not, more polite than the rich folk.

"Yes, yes, Amy's upstairs, why don't you run up to see her? I'll just throw together some snacks." She again spoke with amazing velocity that stunned me.

"No need, I think we will be going to town today." I said. Mrs. Pialla looked surprised. We never go to town, mostly because I never have any money to spend.

"Really? Well, that's a development! Would you like some money to buy an icecream with?" She asked, already digging through her wallet. I was about to politely refuse, when I realised I had no money with me, and there was absolutely no way I was going to be able to afford two bottles of Fire Whiskey without a little help. Damn Malfoy.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Pialla, that is very kind of you." I said as sweetly as I could manage. She handed me three Gallons and a Sickle. I sighed inwardly, that didn't exactly put a dent in the bill. Oh well, at least it was something. As I was going upstairs I felt a twinge of guilt for having used Mrs. Pialla like that. Oh well, what can you do, right? I knocked on Amy's door, but she didn't answer so I just walked in. She was sprawled across her bed with headphones on and her eyes closed. That explained it, she was trapping her hand to the rythm of the music and nodding her head slightly. Her thick raven black hair was spread out over the bright pink bedspread, and the loud blue highlights practically sparkled with the contrast. Her olive skin was clear and perfect, and she had thick long lashes. I was so jealous it wasn't even funny. Her room was painted a hot pink, with splashes of deep purple. Everything clashed horribly with my hair. She didn't hear me walk up to the bed, so I grabbed a bright pink pillow off a near by chair and smacked her with it. She screamed and fell off the bed, whipping her head phones off. It took a moment for her brain to register who I was, and then she grinned wildly.

"Ginny!" She practically flew over the bed and forced me into a bone-breaking hug, when she finally let me go she was grinning madly.

"To what do I own this unexpected visit?" She asked, flopping down to sit on the bed. I sat in the chair opposite her, pulling my knees up to my chin.

"I need your help." I said, and she sat up immidiatly, as if she could smell the misconduct in the air. I could almost feel the waves of excitement flowing off of her, and it mad me giggle.

"For what?" She asked eagerly, and I had to laugh.

"Nothing big, I just have to get some Fire Whiskey for Malfoy before dinner." I said. Her eyes glittered with devilish amusement.

"Ooh, why?" She asked earnestly, I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Cause, I owe him a favour. He's living with us until school starts." Her eyes were suddenly as round as saucers.

"No way!" She said in disbelief, and I shrugged.

"Yeah, but hey, we have to go, do you have any money? I only have the three Gallons and a sickle that your mom gave me. I promise I'll pay you back." She nodded, and pulled a money bag out from under her bed.

"It's no problem, where were going, we probably won't need money." She said, flashing me her usual mischievous grin. I frowned at her, not sure if I was liking the sound of that.

"Shall we go then?" She asked sweeping it open and gesturing for me to lead the way. I grinned and nodded, and made my way out the door.

It didn't take long to get to town; we flew down together chatting on the way. Soon Amy and I landed in a damp smelly alleyway behind a bar. It smelled strongly of rotten eggs and mouldy beef, and I had the very distinct feeling that someone was watching me. Amy walked up the grimy old door confidently and rapped a little tune on the hard wood. A rather handsome guy in black slacks and a matching black button up shirt, answered the door. He had a white cigarette balanced precariously between his index and middle finger, and he rose it to his lips as her surveyed us. The ember on the cigarette burned red, and he blew smoke lazily into the air. Amy didn't hesitate to rush forwards and give him a hug around his middle. He laughed lightly and draped the arm that wasn't holding the cigarette casually around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Hey," He said, bending down to kiss her on top of her head. I averted my eyes politely, as I am used to Amy behaving this way. When I first met her, it disgusted me that she could be so flippant with her body, but once you get to know her, you discover that is simply who she was. Just because she had a different set of morals than everyone else didn't make her a bad person. She leaned back against his arm so she could meet his eyes.

"Hey Dave! How've you been?" She asked sweetly, flipping her hair over her shoulder. He loosened his grip on her so he could take another drag from his cigarette. He politely blew it into the air over Amy's head.

"Alright, I guess. You want to come in? You can bring your little friend if you want." I scowled at him. I was most certainly _not_ her _little_ friend; did he have any idea who I was? I was about to tell him off, when he let go of Amy and disappeared into the building. Amy grabbed my arm and dragged me in after him. We found ourselves behind the bar in a smokey pub. The entire place was fairly empty as it was only two o clock and no one was drinking yet. Although, there was one man in the far corner, staring at the bottle in his hand as if it was the last thing he would ever see. Dave was leaning against the bar rail, drying out a crystal glass with a white cloth, his dark hair fell casually into his eyes making him look gorgeous. If I wasn't still stung by his earlier comment, I would deem him down right delicious. I was feeling a little apprehensive though, about being behind a bar, it wasn't exactly one of my dream destinations, and I marvelled at Amy's easy ability to simply blend in as if she belonged. Then again, she probably did come here a lot, how else would she know the bar-tender so well? Amy hopped up and sat on the bar, swinging her legs happily in the air. I moved along to examine some very vibrant posters on the wall. One said: _"Please Drink Responsibly."_ The other one had the silhouette of a martini glass crossed with a broom, in the middle of a big red circle with a line through it. Underneath the sign it said _"Don't Drink and Fly"_. Another, smaller sign had the words _"Drunk spell casters are asking for more than a hangover"_ painted across it in big colourful letters. I was wondering vaguely if anyone beside myself ever paid attention to these signs when Amy called my name. I turned around to find her crouching in front of a large shelf full of different coloured bottles of alcohol. She ran her finger over some of the dusky labels, squinting at the impossibley small writing.

"What was it you needed again Gin?" She asked, pulling out a bottle filled to the brim with an acid green liquid and examining it with curiosity.

"Two bottles of Fire Whiskey is what he said." I answered coming over to stand beside her. She reached into the back of the shelf and pulled out a tall crimson red bottle. I grinned, recognising the bottle immediately, as my parents usually kept one in the secret cupboard upstairs. They would have noticed if it was gone however, so I hadn't even attempted to steal it.

"_Great_!" I said, taking to bottle from her as she reached into the back of the shelf again to get another one. She stood up and handed it too me, and I grinned at her.

"You find what you needed?" Dave asked from the bar rail. He was half way through drying his third glass by now, his cigarette half gone and balanced between his lips.

"Yeah," Amy said, grinning at him. She slid her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. He smirked at her, and continued to wipe the crystal glass dry.

"How much do I owe you?" She asked, her voice low, and his smirk widened. He put down his glass and swept his cigarette out of his mouth, pulling her up to meet his lips. I leaned against the shelf with my bottles of Fire Whisky and watched then snog for a few minutes until Amy pushed him away coyly.

"It's on me." He whispered huskily into her ear, and she kissed him again enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes and pushed up off the shelf, glancing at my watch. It was almost three and I still wanted to get some window shopping done before I went back home. I cleared my throat, causing Dave and Amy to surface for a moment.

"Amy, it's time to go." I said impatiently, and made my way to the door. I saw her give him one last chaste kiss before following me out. He gave Amy a short wave and leaned back against the bar rail, a satisfied smirk on his lips. I shut the door with a snap behind me and I sighed with relief. I was glad to be out of there, thye smoke was starting to make me feel sick.

I knew better to ask Amy if she was going out with the bar tender, I knew she wasn't. Like I said, that's just how Amy is. She's pretty much the biggest flirt you will ever meet. Lots of girls don't like her because of it, but I don't mind. Despite what they may think, she doesn't sleep around, she just likes to snog…lots of different people. Anyway, she's a great friend and very loyal, and I love her. So, screw what every one else thinks.

"So, you and Malfoy going to get smashed?" She asked, with a mischievous grin on her face. " Don't let him get you too drunk, he's going to want to get in your pants." I felt my jaw hit the ground and she burst into laughter. I could only imagine how idiotic the expression on my face looked.

"Oh Merlin! I would never _ever-_" She laughed lightly and brush my indignant rant off like imaginary dust.

_"Sure _you wouldn't." She said, smirking at me as we made our way across the streey into _'Stitches and Trims.'_ "C'mon, you can't tell me you don't think he's hot. The man is practically a sex god. The stories I have heard would curl your toes Ginny." She said dreamily. "Man, what I would give to take _him _for a test drive." She laughed lightly and I knew she was joking. But still, the very idea of even _touching _Malfoy made my skin crawl. I glared at her.

"I would never even think of touching that death eater scum." Amy sighed, and glanced up at me.

"Sometimes, it's not that easy to control yourself Ginny. Trust me…I know." I frowned at her dark expression as she pushed open the door. I followed her into the store, silently mulling over what she had said. I was suddenly feeling an ominous sense of dread. The scary part was, I didn't know _why. _

3 3 3

I knocked softly on Malfoy's door later that day. I had both bottles of whisky held in my right hand by the necks, and a plate of food in the other. For a moment, I though Malfoy hadn't heard me knock, but to my dissapointment, the door finally swung open. And there he was, in all his blond glory, the setting sun shinning through the window behind him. His gaze fell on the bottles in my hand and he smirked at me, stepping aside to let me in. I put the bottles and the plate on his trunk as he shut the door quietly behind me. The second I let go of the bottles, I moved away from them, and Malfoy took my place. He ran one of his fingers almost lovingly over the dusty glass of the bottle, before picking it up and breaking the seal. He took one long sip and a look of pure bliss crossed his face. His brow knitted together in a slight frown and he closed his eyes, as if to savour the moment. He rested the bottle against his lips several moments longer than necessary, then finally opened his eyes. He glanced up at me, and his frown deepened. His gaze flickered up my body, and I was again, painfully aware of how little my old t-shirt covered. It ended well above my belly button, and had a rather low neckline, from years of pulling it roughly over my head. He sneared at me slyly and held the bottle out to me.

"Have a drink with me Weasely." He said dryly, and I couldn't help but be suspicious about his tone. I snorted indignantly.

"Hell no. I don't drink." I snapped, and a split second later, I realised I had made a mistake. Amusement flashed across his face and for one horrible moment I though he was going to laugh at me. Instead, he let his face fall back into its usual stony expression and took another sip of whisky, this time, not taking his eyes off me. I almost squirmed under his gaze, I was feeling horribly uncomfortable.

"The way you talk, Weasely, people are going to think you're a virgin." I felt my face heat up and I blushed furiously. For a split second, a look of pure astonishment crossed Malfoy's face.

"You're _are _virgin, aren't you? He asked, his voice suddenly low. I blushed and looked away. I nodded minutely, embarrassment coursing through every fibre of my being. Why was I embarrassed? I had nothing to be ashamed of…it was good that I was waiting, wasn't it? I remember I had a reason for waiting so long…why couldn't I remember it? Malfoy put the bottle of whisky down on his trunk and made his way towards me. His eyes were full of lust, and the pure need that was emanating from him made me back up. I backed up until I found the wall, and then there was no where to run. He was in front of me, so close I could smell his cologne. It was a spicy peppermint smell, laced with the sharp scent of the cinnamon flavoured whisky. He ran his hands up the sides of my arms to my shoulders and leaned towards me. I was too stunned to move, my heart was beating like mad and I was positive he would hear it. He bent his head close to me, his breath sending shivers down my spine.

"I could fix that for you, Weasely." He hissed huskily into my ear. I could barely breath let alone speak. He nipped my ear lobe gently and I jumped, nearly having a heart attack. He kissed me delicately just below my ear, his hot lips making me quiver. I couldn't believe this was happening. What was wrong with me? _Push him away! Tell him to go to hell! DO SOMETHING! _My mind was screaming at me, but if I am going to be honest with you, I really didn't want to. What he was doing just felt _so good._ He was such a good kisser; I couldn't help but want more. He kissed his way slowly too my mouth, his tongue begging entrance. I was still frozen, and couldn't seem to make myself move or even respond. But, when he ran his hand back down my arm and slipped it under my top, I gasped involuntarily. He took this opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth, making me groan. Before I knew what I was doing, I slid my hand up his chest and around his neck, pulling him closer. He kissed me forcefully, as if I belonged to him. When I thought I couldn't take any more, he slid his hand farther up my top. I gasped into his mouth and he smirked against my lips. The smirk, more than anything was what made me snap back to reality. I broke away from him, gasping.

"Malfoy…" I said breathlessly, but he ignored me. He left a train of wet kisses down the side of my neck and across my collar bone, he slid his hand around my back and found the clasp to my bra in no time.

"Malfoy!" I said, slightly more forcefully, and pushed him away. He lost the hook of my bra, and growled in protest. I slid my hand away from his neck and down to his chest, pushing him away again, this time, with a little more determination.

"I can't do this." I said, still breath less. He pressed himself against me and kissed the crook of my neck.

"Sure you can." He said huskily into my ear, nipping my ear lobe gently again, causing me to shiver. "It won't mean anything…let me have you." He hissed against my neck and I pushed him away again.

"That's why I can't do it. My first time is supposed to mean something. It's supposed to be special." I said, and he frowned at me. He dropped his hands to his side, and stepped back.

"Fine. _Get out_." He said sharply, turning away and snatching up his bottle of whisky. I was infuriated._How dare he?_

"Don't you get all snarky with me just because I won't sleep with you!" I hissed, watching as he took a big sip of the whisky. "I went through all that trouble to get you your damn alcohol, you better pay me some respect!" I snapped, stepping forwards agressivly. He spun around to face me. His eyes dark with lust and rage.

"Get out Weasely, before I do something we will both regret." The rage that had filled me moments ago diminished immediately and was replaced with fear. The animal look on his face made my heart skip a beat. I forced myself to glare at him long and hard before turning on my heel and marching out the door. I slammed it behind me as hard as I could, somewhat infuriated that he could scare me so easily. Well, I can't say I didn't learn anything new about him this time…Draco Malfoy is a _really_ good kisser.

3 3 3

I glared down at the bottle in my hand before taking another swig. Damn her, damn her, _damn her._ Little bint… my heart was still beating like mad. I wanted so badly to just race after her and tear all her clothes off…I smirked evilly at my whisky and sat on the bed, the crimson red bottle held loosely in my fingers. I have no idea what's wrong with me…I thought I had more control than this! I guess it's the alcohol…my mind connects alcohol and sex in a lot of ways. Damn her though…her and her morals. She wanted to, I know she did, I could feel it. She wanted me as much as I wanted her…and did I ever. My breathing sped up just thinking about it, and I had to close my eyes for a moment, trying to control the unbelievably strong desire that welled up inside me. I wanted her, I wanted to feel her naked body beneath mine. I wanted to make her scream and writhe and beg for me to touch her. I wanted to have her like no man has ever had her before…a virgin…can you believe that? There is nothing more appealing than a woman who hasn't been taken yet, and I wanted to be the one to take her. It wasn't about love, or fuzzy feelings. It was about power, dominence, and passion. In that moment, it didn't matter that she was a Weasely and I was a Malfoy. All that mattered was that I wanted her.

Maybe with a bit more to drink, I would snap out of it. _Sure, keep telling yourself that..._ I thought cynically to myself taking a long gulp of the cinnamon flavoured whiskey. It burned blissfully all the way down, and numbed the heat that was flushed through me. Who cares if she's a Weasely? I'm a Malfoy and I want her. Malfoy's always get what they want. It wouldn't be hard, she seemed to be the type that was easily romanced. All I had to do was seduce her. Luckily for me, suduction is one of my many talents…

(**_A/U) Too much action too soon? Juicy enough? Do you want more? Tell me what you, think! Tell me what you want! If you tell me what you want to see in the next chapter, I might use it! ;) So please leave a nice long review!_**

**_Ashen_**


	5. Bleed Me Something Beautiful

_**Disclaimer: I don't own them**_

_(A/U) Well, you see, work is a bitch. I've only been there for what…three weeks? And I'm still making mistakes! My boss gets so pissed with me! ROAR! I'm doing the best I can! Shit…sometimes I wish I wasn't so pathetic! Aha, it's alright. I'll live, and so will my boss. Life goes on, no matter how much you want it to slow down._

**Chapter 5: Bleed Me Something Beautiful**

I couldn't believe myself! How could I have let that happen? Do I have absolutely _no_ self-control? Apparently not. God, I'm just as bad as Amy! There is no way I could tell her that I made out with Malfoy. She does stuff like that all the time, with everybody. She wouldn't understand how much of a big deal it is for me. I was raised to believe that sex should be reserved for the person you love most. It is not just some casual action that you can just give away to anyone. I didn't love Malfoy. I didn't even _like _him. Why had I given in so easily? Because he's bloody hot, that's why. Damn him! Everything has changed since he came along. He's messing everything up! All our peace and quiet that we have worked so hard to achieve, he shattered it. Ugh…

I threw myself onto my bed and rolled onto my back, staring at the ceiling. The sun had just about set by now, so the light that was shinning through my window was more of a deep purple than a pink. It added a violet touch to everything it covered and made me smile, despite my bad mood. Things like this brought me so much happiness. Sunsets and flowers and cool summer breezes. All the things you can't see when you're locked in a cell, waiting for death. All the things you want to see one last time before they kill you.

We were going back to school in two days. Mom had made plans for a trip to Diagon alley tomorrow. At least I had that to look forward to. I sighed and watched the dying light play through my room, and I felt my eyes drift closed as the purple colour turned to blue, and finally to black. The softness of my bed enveloped me, and I drifted away into sweet oblivion.

I was ripped away from sleep as a loud bang resonated through my room. I sat up and almost screamed. I ripped out my wand and pointed it blindly at the door. My room was still dark and it took a moment for my eyes to adjust. There was no one in the doorway, so I got out of bed, wand at the ready and crept into the hallway. Malfoy's door was open, and that alone was weird. I crept towards his room, my body flat against the wall, making myself less of a target. When I was next to his door, I peeked in. The moon shone through his window, illuminating his figure. Something was wrong. He was leaning heavily against the wall, and I could hear his harsh breathing.

"Malfoy?" I asked quietly, and immediately he rose his wand and pointed it at the door. Luckily, I wasn't exactly _in_ the doorway, as he sent a curse flying through the air. It whizzed by me and the sharp smell that all curses have filled the hallway. It is a very distinct scent, and once you have smelt it once, you never really forget it.

"Malfoy. It's me. Are you going to let me come it and help you?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm. The light behind him made him nothing more than a silhouette and I couldn't see what was wrong with him. But his breathing was much too ragged for my liking.

"Weasely…" He said. That one word was so strained, that I knew if I didn't act fast, he might die. I waved my want and the room lit up. I stepped into the doorway just in time to see him collapse onto the floor, still breathing heavily. He as wearing silken green drawstring pants and nothing else. If it weren't for the huge diagonal gash across his chest I would have been embarrassed. Blood was pouring from the wound, making the floor slick with it. His silvery blond hair was dripping with the blood, and it streaked over the arm that he had held across himself, as if he were hoping to hold the wound together. His eyes were wild, as if he knew he was dying.

" Merlin!_Malfoy!_" I screamed and ran to him. My anger and my hatred for him forgotten. All that was left was the knowledge that there was a man bleeding to death in my brother's old bedroom. I could hear the house waking up, but it was a distant sound. My feet slid on the blood and I crashed to the floor. I didn't care. I pulled myself to his side, wand still clutched in my hand. I was covered in his blood now, and all that mattered was that he didn't die.

"Weasely." He said again, his voice cracking and his breathing slow.

"Shh…don't talk." I said, and guided him to the floor; he lay there before me, eyes staring up at the ceiling, consumed in pain and fear. I was frantically trying to remember a spell, any spell that would stop the bleeding. I had taken a course of healer training in fifth year, right before the war. There was a spell to fix this…something like Vigoramus? Vigoratue? No…nothing sounded right. I could hear people pounding up the stairs, but they wouldn't get there in time…not if I didn't do something soon.

"Weasely…my…you have to…know where my…mother is." I could barely hear him now. He was slipping away. I had to save him! The spell! The spell! I heard my mother gasp behind me. They were here…but…the memory hit me like a speeding car. Curses flew by me on the battlefield as I knelt by the dying girl. The gaping hole in her chest was enormous, and she looked up at me with wide terrified eyes.

'_Help me!'_ She was gasping, over and over like a chant. '_Save me…please, I don't want to die._' But I couldn't, I tried over and over…the spell wouldn't work. She died there, right before my eyes, and there was nothing I could do…

'_Vigoratus!_' It finally came to me. A cool blue burst of light bled through the tip of my wand. It twisted and coiled itself over Malfoy's wound. He gasped audibly, arching himself towards the magic, his eyes closing as the wound healed before my eyes. We were both covered in blood, but the wound had closed and he was no longer bleeding. But his face was deathly pale , and for one paniced moment, I though he might have died anyway. But he lay before me, breathing softly, his eyes closed. I felt for his pulse and it was weak, but it was there. He was alive, he was going to live. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. I turned as if I were in a dream, and saw my entire family staring at us. All of them pale faced and wide eyed.

"Wh-what happened?" Ran asked, his voice shaking. His hair was mused with sleep and his pyjamas were all wrinkly. I looked at him, and a horrible calmness swept over me. I don't know how to explain it to you, but in that moment, it felt as if I were alone in the room. No one there understood what I had just done. They didn't understand that if he had died, it would have been my fault. My fault because I couldn't remember a simple spell. They would never know what I was feeling…even I didn't understand it. But I didn't need to. I lifted Malfoy's arm and draped it over my shoulder and stood up, supporting his dead weight. This was no simple task, as he was considerably taller than I was, but it seemed like a mundane thing compared to what I had just gone through. My family stood there, watching me and I wondered vaguely how I must look. Covered in Malfoy's blood, and all but carrying the unconscious man out of the room on my own.

The blood on the floor had congealed already and it was no longer slippery, and I took a step forward before I answered Ron's question.

"I don't know." I said, and took a few more steps towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked softly, and I frowned at her.

"He needs a Blood Replenishing potion. I am going to make him one." I said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The strange calm feeling still anchored like a cold chain in my chest. Suddenly, everyone seemed to snap out of it. Dad rushed forwards and took Malfoy from me. I didn't do anything to stop him, but stood, staring at the unconciouse man. The blood was black now, and covered him in great splotches. I looked down at my self, at my hands. They too, were covered in blood. I couldn't stop staring at them, and I began to shake. The cold calmness spreading through my body, and I trembled as I gazed down at my own hands.

"Ginny?" Hermione whispered. "Are you okay?" Dad and the twins had taken Malfoy downstairs, now only Ron, Hermione, Mum and myself remained. I wondered vaguely where Harry was.

"Look." I said softly, holding my bloody hands up to her, feeling incredibly cold. Hermione looked at them, and they shook uncontrollably. "It's drying. His blood is drying on my hands."

"Oh, Ginny." Hermione said, her voice full of concern.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked, his voice a little shaky.

"She's in shock." Hermione said, rushing forwards to me. Just as she touched my shoulders, my knees gave out, and I collapsed into her. She caught me before I hit the floor and held me against her. Ron came forwards to help, and Mum rushed from the room. Togther, Ron and Hermione carried me down the stairs and into the kitchen. There was a cauldron over the stove and it was steaming. That was Malfoy's potion. I watched the steam rise from the small black cauldron and circling the ceiling. Dad poured some into a wooden mug and left the room with it, probably to give to Malfoy. I watched Mum pull out another cauldron and start adding ingredients to it. I wondered vaguely who she was making the potion for.

Hermione was stroking my hand soothingly as Ron sat me in one of the wooden kitchen chairs. They were both whispering nonsense words to me gently, trying to sooth me as I watched Mum make the potion. Hours seemed to go by before Mum finally poured some into a wooden mug, almost identical to the one Dad had used for Malfoy, and she came towards us. She handed the mug to me, concern written on her face.

"Drink this dear, it will help." She said. I didn't know what they though was wrong with me, but I did as I was told. I drank the thick potion and it tasted a bit like oatmeal. The warm liquid slid down my throat and into my stomach. It warmed the cold chain in my chest and I felt as if I were thawing. And then, the world swam before my eyes, and I passed out.

When I woke up the next morning, I was in my room again, and I was deliciously warm and comfortable. I smiled at the warm golden sunlight that filtered through my window. For a moment, I was Ginny again. Just formal Ginny. But then the events of the night before came back to me. I moaned miserably and rolled over in bed. What a night…who could have done that to him? Well, lots of people. My first guess would be Death Eaters…but why hadn't they killed the rest of us as well? Last time I checked, we were kinda on the top of their 'People to kill list'. It just didn't make sense. I sighed and got out of bed. I changed into grey jeans and an old worn out t-shirt. That was how I was feeling today. Grey and worn out. I put a brush through my hair and made my way into the hallway. There was a note stuck to my door and I took time to stop and read it.

_'Gone to Diagon alley. Try to get some sleep.'_ Oh. Well, that's nice. Just because I had a little episode last night didn't mean I wasn't up to shopping…ah well. What could you do? They were just trying to take care of me.

I passed Malfoy's closed door, and decided to check up on him later. Right at that moment, I had to eat something…I was hungry. I made my way down the narrow steps and walked into the kitchen. There were two plates of food on the table waiting for me. Eggs, bacon, ham and toast were piled high on both of them, kept hot with a warming spell. I devoured my food within seconds, and dumped the plate in the sink. Mum wasn't home to make me clean it, so I wasn't going to. I grabbed Malfoy's plate and marched back up the stairs. I knocked on his door, but there was no answer. I frowned, suddenly worried. What if I opened the door and he was dead? Could I deal with that? No…I didn't think so…but what if he was bleeding to death again? I would have to save him! My heart was pounding and I knocked again, harder this time, his food balanced in my left hand. Finally, I heard him.

"Come in…" He said, he sounded very tired. I breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door. He was once again sitting on the window seat, staring out at the yard. The floor was clean of blood as was he. I was startled to realise that I was clean as well. I didn't remember taking a shower…I felt a little stupid for no noticing this before. Hermione must have washed all the blood out of my hair and changed me into the pyjamas that I had woken up in.

Though he looked infinitely better than he had the night before he still looked a little worse for wear. There were dark bags under his eyes and his skin was paler than it normally was. Yet, he hair was once again perfectly coiffed, and his clothes crisp, clean and fresh. He was such a Malfoy.

I closed the door behind me and put the plate of food on his trunk and sat on the bed. I looked around at Percy's old room. It was still so impersonal it was almost empty. No dirty clothes on the floor, no pictures, no letters, no nothing. Just a bed, a trunk, and Malfoy. The only thing that was different about the room was it no longer had that stale, unlived in smell. It smelled like its inhabitant. It was a sweet cinnamon smell, maybe with a little bit of peppermint. There was also a slight scent of soap, which covered up the even fainter scentof blood. But you couldn't tell it was there unless you really concentrated.

"Thank you." He said, his voice still very tired. I knew he was talking about the night before and how I had saved him. I couldn't see him as my back was too him, but I knew he wasn't looking at me. So I didn't bother turning around. I didn't answer, mostly because I didn't know what to say. 'You're welcome,' seemed a little condescending, and 'No problem,' was a lie. It had been a problem. A big problem. We were silent again, until finally I spoke.

"Who did it?" I asked, turning around on the bed to look at him. He must have heard the sheets rustle because he turned to look at me as well. The look in his eyes was so intense I had to blink. They were so tired, so sorrowful. It seemed like he was filled to the breaking point with dark emotions that he could share with no one. Such a weight pressed against him that he seemed like he might break at any moment.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." He said, and I felt my throat tighten. Why did I suddenly want to cry? What was wrong with me? What was going on? I just didn't understand anything any more.

"I want to help you." I said softly. I don't know if he understood what I meant. I'm not sure I even knew what I was trying to say, but I said it anyway. Suddenly, it was like he had pulled down the curtains and blocked himself off from me. He was sneering again, the old malovent Malfoy gleam back in his eyes.

"If you want, you could help me take off your clothes." He said, and the huskiness in his voice made me blush. His smirked widened at the fact that he could affect me like that. I stood up from the bed, still staring at him. I made a show of narrowing my eyes at him and acted offended. But secretly, I was glad he was feeling well enough to come on to me.I laughed lightly.

"Ha, you wish." I said, and backed up towards to door, hand searching behind me for the doorknob. He stood up as well, ans took a few steps towards me.

"You have no idea, Weasely." He took a step closer; his voice dark with lust, but the massive weight of pain that had threatened to crush him only moments ago was receding. If acting like a pig was going to save him from insanity, I would give him a little slack.

"Enjoy your breakfast, Malfoy." I said, and slipped out of the room, closing the door behind me. I leaned against it and let myself smile. The relief that welled up inside me was almost over whelming. He was alive, and feeling well enough to suggest sex. It was almost amusing, how yesterday, that fact that Malfoy wanted in my pants had made me nervous and angry, and now, it was a relief…God has a sick sense of humour.

_**(A/U) Kind of a short chapter, I know, and I'm sorry it took so long to update. But well, like I said: Work is a bitch. Anywho, anybody got any guesses on who attacked poor Malfoy? I do! … Haha, of course I do, I'm writing the story! HA! Anyway, leave me a pretty review. If you have any ideas on how I can improve, please let me know! Also, to my beta, I'm so sorry, but I haven't had tome to make all the corrections yet, but don't wprry, I will as soon as I can! Thanks so much for doing this for me!**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Ashen**_


	6. Grilled Cheese and Fire Whiskey

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. I know it, you know it, everyone knows it! You don't have to rub it in…**_

**(A/U) OMG! I GOT THE 14th FRUITS BASKET MANGA! KYO SOHMA IS MY LOOOVE! Seriously, I'm so addicted to those books, you have no idea! I'm all for the Kyo/Tohru pairing myself, and it's looking like Takaya-Sensei agrees! AHA! …Goodness…sorry, please proceed.**

_Chapter 6: Grilled Cheese and Fire Whiskey  
_

Lunch time came around, and still no one was home except me and Mr. Doom and Gloom. I was slightly annoyed at the fact that I would be stuck making lunch, not only for myself, but for Malfoy as well. Despite all my mother's best attempts, I'm still hopeless in the kitchen. Give me something to cook, and I'll burn it. Give me something to stir, and I'll spill it. Needless to say, everyone gave up on the idea of me being the next Mum. I decided to try my hand at making grill cheese sandwiches. Yeah, probably shouldn't have. It took all of fifteen minutes for me to have the kitchen smelling of charred cheese. I was coughing and waving the spatula manically at the black smoke that was billowing out of my frying pan went someone said:

"Gods Weasely! Are you trying to burn the whole damn place down?" I whipped around to see Malfoy come down the stairs. I was completely shocked, and for a moment I forgot about my unsalvageable attempt at lunch. He must have smelled the burning toast and come down to see if the house was on fire. Oops.

I watched him pull out his wand and wave it at the stove. The stove turned off and the frying pan flew into the sink, just as it finally caught fire. I watched the water in the sink bubble and boil with a hiss for a moment, when Malfoy grabbed the spatula from my hand. He pointed at the table.

"Go sit down before you kill us both." I scowled at him.

"Hey! I was trying to make you lunch, and this is how you repay me?" Malfoy looked at me for a second, and his face was unreadable.

"Don't try to make me food. Ever again." I had to stop myself from sticking my tongue out at him as I turned to sit at the table. I collapsed into one of the wooden chairs and watched him curiously. He looked so out of place in our scrapped together wooden kitchen. He looked like he belonged in a high-tech condo somewhere in the city. But here he was, in my cramp, scrubbed down kitchen with the sleeves to his white shirt rolled up past his elbows, holding a spatula. He reached up to the pot and pan holder that hung from the ceiling and unhooked a new frying pan. He turned the heat back on and spread some butter around on the bottom. I watched him as he then picked up two slices of bread from near by and buttered both sides of each one. He put one down in the pan and sprinkled cheese on top. After a few minutes, he put the other piece of bread on top of the now melted cheese and deftly flipped the grilled sandwich over. When it was done, he dumped it on a near by plate and repeated the process. Finally, he turned off the heat and put the spatula and the fraying pan into the sink. He picked up both plates and made his way over to the table where I sat staring at him with my mouth hanging open. He frowned at me and put the grill cheese sandwich in front of me on the table and took the seat opposite of me. I was still gaping at him like a moron. I must be dreaming…there is no way _Draco Malfoy_ just made me lunch…is there? He frowned at me, taking a bite of his lunch.

"Honestly, how do you manage to mess up a grilled cheese sandwich? He asked incredulously. He was looking at me as if I were some interesting specimen he couldn't quite figure out. I frowned at him looking down at the sandwitch he had placed infront of me. It was toasted a honey gold colour and was stuffed with cheese. I took a bite, and I can honestly say it was the best grilled cheese I have ever had. The cheese was still warm and sticky and it just kind of melted away in your mouth.

"Gods Malfoy…where did you learn to cook like this? Don't you have house elves to do this kind of stuff?" I asked, looking at him in disbelief. He shrugged, taking another bite.

"Malfoy's are supposed to be the best at everything. I've known how to cook since I was six." I narrowed my eyes at him. If it were anyone else, I would say he was slouching back in the chair. But he made it look so casual, so comfortable. There was no way you could call it 'slouching', maybe sprawled? Nah, not even that covered it.

"There is no way you can be the best at _everything._" I said incredulously, but the look he gave me made me catch me breath.

"Try telling that to my father." He said darkly. I frowned at him, and for the first time in my life, I think I understood Malfoy a little bit. Families can be very stressful at times, especially families with high expectations. Everyone expected me to be this amazing cook…well, look how that turned out. Sure, it doesn't bother me now, but back when my mother was still trying to teach me, she would sometimes have me reduced to tears. I know it sounds ridiculous to cry over something so stupid. But when you are an eight-year-old kid who can't reach your parents expectations, no matter how hard you try…you feel useless, unworthy. It is not a feeling I would wish on anyone. Looking at Malfoy now, I think I knew why he acted the way he did. Because that's how his parents expected him to act. Somewhere, deep inside that cold troubled man, was that six-year-old boy learning how to cook. Not because he wanted to, or because he liked to, but because he was a Malfoy, and it was his birthright to be the best at everything. Maybe he was still just seeking approval from someone. Maybe all he needed was for someone to be proud of him…People take things like love and acceptance for granted, when there are people like Malfoy out there. People who have never experienced such things before. I looked at him, watched him take another bit of the lunch he had made for both of us, and I smiled at him.

"Well, this is definitely the best grilled cheese sandwich I have ever had." I said. He looked at me for a second. His eyes searching my face, as if trying to see if I was just pulling his leg. Then he smirked that evil Malfoy smirk.

"Not surprising, since you have been living off that charred excuse for cheese until now." He said, gesturing to the sink, which now had black flakes of burnt bread and cheese floating to the surface. This time I did stick my tongue out at him.

"Hmm. Very mature, Weasely." He said, standing up with his plate. He put it in the sink and went back upstairs. I snorted.

"Fine. Leave me with the dishes, it's not like I care!" I snapped after him, he glanced over his shoulder at me.

"I made lunch, you clean up." He said dryly, and continued on his way. I glared at his back until he disappeared up the stairs, but proceeded to wash the dishes anyway.

--------------------------------

It had actually surprised me that Weasely was so useless with a stove. After all the food her mother had made for me you would think the girl would be able to make some toast without burning down the entire house. Apparently not. In a way, she had reminded me of my mother, standing there, staring at the smoking frying pan, almost with mild interest. She looked as if she were about to say, _'Hmm, that doesn't look quite right.'_

My mother had also been a hopeless cook. She would actually have the house elves make dinner and claim that she had done it all. My father was just arrogant enough to believe her. I smirked to myself as I opened the door to my room. I glanced around it, closing the door behind me. The door opened so that the bed was the first thing you saw when you walked in, which was why I hadn't had time to react the night before when…_he_ came. I frowned and mentally berated myself for being so careless. I waved my wand at the bed and it slid to the other side of the room, and pressed it's self against the same wall the door was on. It wasn't much better, considering how small the room was, but it would give me time to reach for my wand if he came back again tonight.

I sighed and sat down on the window seat. I gazed out across the yard and listened to Weasely bustle around down stairs, cleaning up the mess. Tomorrow was the first day of school. School had never been my favourite place, but apparently, right now it was the safest. Most of the Slytherins that would have been a threat to me are in Azkaban, so that's not too much of a problem. The problem would be seducing Weasely. Once we've gone back to school, it will be harder for me to come up with excuses to see her enough to woo her. It will take more time, and there's no telling how much longer I have left.

I'm honestly not worried about dying. Really. There was a time when I feared it more than anything else in the world. But after spending a year as The Dark Lord's slave, I now know there are much worse things.

I'm not an idiot. I know how unlikely it is that I will even make it to twenty, and I've come to accept it. Really, I don't mind too much. It has even gotten to the point where I would welcome it. I think, last night, the only reason I really kept fighting to breath was the fact that I haven't taken Weasely yet. As she was leaning over me, trying to save me, all I could think about was how if I died, I would never get the chance to sleep with her.

I'm despicable, I know. I'm a horrible person, yeah, what else is new. But like I said, I'm past the point of caring now. If I'm going to die this year, I want to go out with no regrets. And I know; if I don't get into Weasely's pants, I will regret it. Don't ask; it's just a Malfoy thing. Once I want something, I can't rest until I get it. And right now, I want Weasely. I refuse to give up until I have her. After that, they can do whatever they want with me. It's probably too late for mother anyway…

All right, I lied. Even if I do manage to get Weasely into bed, I'll still die with regrets. I'll die knowing that I couldn't help my mother. I die knowing that I have given up on her…

Sitting there, staring out the window I knew I had reached an all time low. In that moment, I hit rock bottom. And I wasn't sure if I had the drive, or the will to stand up again.

I think I dozed off for a moment, because there was the distant but, familiar, whooshing sound of people flooing into the house. The family was back from their shopping. They were probably all prepared for school tomorrow…I wondered if the ministry had given them money to buy me books, or if they had to take it out of their personal savings. It didn't matter either way to me, so I didn't worry about it. I sighed again and heaved myself up from the window seat and made my way over to my trunk. I unhitched the clasps and lifted the lid. The two bottles of Fire Whisky were lying on top of my neatly folded clothes. One of the bottles was already half finished, and I had corked it up tightly. I pulled out the cork with a pop and took a swig. It was like liquid fire and I shivered as it slid down my throat. I could feel it coiling in my stomach like a snake, ready to strike. I wanted to get smashed and just forget everything…I would have to wait though. This was my last night here, and I was going to have to have my wits about me if I was going to get some serious seducing in before we went back to school. Also, I didn't want to pass out tonight, in case _he_ came back…no, I would have to wait before I could drink myself into a coma. I did, however, convince myself that one more sip wouldn't hurt, and it certainly calmed the nerves. The alcohol burned like passion all the way down, warming me from the inside out. I shuddered with pleasure before corking up the bottle and putting it back into the trunk. I'm not an alcoholic, if that's what you're thinking. Let me introduce you to the word: borderline. Anyway, I prefer the term 'Dipsomania'. Sounds less crude.

Time went by slowly, as it often does when you're bored out of your mind. I waited for the sun to set as Freckle Face usually came up with dinner when the sun started it's decent. I could actually hear the cutlery down stairs as they all settled down to eat. They were talking about their trip to Diagon Alley, and other mundane things. Things families are supposed to talk about. The jealousy welled up inside me before I could stop myself. I wanted to be one of them. I wanted to be down there, listening to the stories…I wanted a normal family. That was one thing I would never have though, no matter how much I wanted it. Anyway, even if I did go down there, I don't think I would be able to deal with the 'family vibe'. It's one thing to say you want to join a group of people. It's another thing to actually do it.

Finally, dinner was over and I listened to Mrs. Weasely bark orders at every one. Weasel was to do the dishes, Pot-Head and Mudblood were to clear the table. Frackle Face was to bring up my things, and my food. She was also to stay with me until I had finished eating.

I glanced at my reflection in the window. I looked almost as tired as I felt. I frowned at myself and gave my wand a wave. The dark bags under my eyes suddenly seemed less noticeable. You have to appreciate glamour charms.

She knocked on the door, and I opened it, she was beaming happily as she held out a plat of food towards me and a bag full of books.

"Look what we got you!" She said, still beaming, and I watched her put the plate of food on the trunk. She looked a little confused when she noticed the bed was now on the other side of the room, but dumped the bag full of my school things on it anyway. Books spilled out from it, as well as a few new black school robes. I wondered vaguely how they got my measurements, but didn't bother asking. I didn't care about the robes, or about the books, or even about the food. I was still feeling warm from the alcohol, and watched her as she sorted through all my new things happily. The grey jeans hugged her body, and they looked soft and well-used. They sat low on her narrow waist; and though they gave the impression of a tight fit, I knew the material would give enough for my hands to slide in. Her hair was long and fell in soft waves around her shoulders. The cotton T-shirt was like every other piece of clothing she had. Old and worn out. It looked comfortable though, and it bunched lightly around her hips. I could follow the curve of her pinched-in waist with my fingers if I wanted to. She was a pretty thing, even if she was freckly and a Weasely. He large expressive brown eyes showed every emotion she felt. They flashed across her face and I could read her like a book. I had been so absorbed in looking at her, that I hadn't noticed she was talking to me.

"We are going back tomorrow…I'm so excited! The ministry has given dad a raise because our family played such a huge part in defeating you-know-who. All my books are _new_! You should see them-" She cut herself off, and looked up at me, she seemed to deflate a little, most of her excitement leaving her. "Well, I guess it wouldn't make a difference if you saw them…" She said, glancing back down at my schoolbooks that she had arranged in neat piles in order of importance. "You get brand new books every year." She said, frowning. I didn't say anything, and she plopped down on the window seat surveying me carefully. The window seat was long and deep. It was big enough that you could lie down on it comfortable whether you were directly facing the window, or, facing the wall. It was one of the better features of the entire house.

"Aren't you excited to go back to school?" She asked, genuine interest in her voice. What I wanted to say, right that moment, wouldn't have been too flattering, and she definitely wouldn't sleep with me if I let myself tell her what I really thought about going back to school, so instead I said;

"Sure." My voice came out sounding lower than I had intended it to, and it was a little husky already. She frowned at me, her lips pouting slightly and things low in my body tightened. I took an involuntary step forwards. She didn't seem to notice though; her mind was more on the idea of going back to school than anything else. I was hoping to change that.

"You didn't sound too convincing." She said, her voice still light. I took another few steps forward, they seemed casual enough, but the room was small and I was almost in front of her. I doubted she would let me sleep with her tonight, but if I played my cards right, I may get close. I shrugged.

"School was the same as home for me." I said dryly, and I realised I was standing right in front of her. She was looking up at me, her legs dangling over the edge of the seat. It was then, that she realised how close I was, and she caught onto the amount of lust in the room. She blushed furiously, but ploughed on bravely with the conversation. If that's what you would call it. Her voice was small though, and quiet when she spoke next. It was like the air between us was tightening.

"Must have been miserable then…" she said. I reached out slowly for a strang of her hair. It was soft and feathery between my fingers. When she didn't push me away, I brought my hand to the side of her head and ran my fingers through her thick auburn hair. I pushed her gently back onto the window seat. For a moment she looked like she was going to tell me to stop, so before she could say anything, I put a hand firmly on the wooden seat beside her head, and rested my knee on the ledge so it was pressed against her hip. I held myself over her and examined her face. She had the most curious expression on it. She managed to look confused and aroused at the same time. It almost made me laugh out loud. With the hand that wasn't supporting my weight over her body, I slid up her top to expose her flat stomach. She must do a lot of flying to keep so in shape. I was actually impressed. She gasped a little and I ran my fingers lightly up her bare side.

"Malfoy…" she said breathily, closing her eyes. She arched against my touch, making me smirk. I loved it that I could make her react like that. I loved it that I could make her crave my touch. I could see her struggle inwardly. She was telling herself to push me away, to stop me. But she didn't want to. I leaned in more, bringing my lips to her ear.

"I've gotten used to it." I hissed, and slid my hand up higher. My fingers brushed against the under wire of her bra. Her hands were clenched into fists and her eyes were closed tight. She was fighting the temptation to kiss me, and I loved every second of it. She was quivering slightly beneath me, and I traced the underside of her bra, my fingers barely touching her skin. She gasped again. The short burst of sound almost made me moan with need. Her breathing was fast and she was struggling with all she had not to give into the temptation and kiss me. I wasn't forcing her. If she told me to, I would stop. But she didn't. I whispered into her ear again, my lips so close that they brushed against her ear lobe.

"Do you want it?" I asked, and she shuddered and arched her back against my hand as I moved to cup her breast over the bra. I let my lips hover above her own. If we kissed it would be her choice. Her decision. I waited, my arm was starting to go numb from holding myself up for so long, but I ignored it. Her chest was still pressed against my hand and it took all the control I had not to slide under her bra and grope her. This had to be her decision. If she didn't want it, it wouldn't be as good as it could be. And I wanted it to be amazing. She was positively quivering, and I could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She opened her eyes and looked at me. Her pupils were dilated with lust as she fought against her morals. She opened her mouth, being very careful not to brush her lips against mine. I spoke before she could answer my question.

"Don't lie." I hissed, and I kneaded her breast slightly, for emphasis. She whimpered, and slid her hand around my neck. She touched her forehead to mine but did not kiss me. I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed.

"I…I want to, so bad." She whispered quietly, "But I can't…I'm not…ready…" Her body was telling me other wise. She was still arched against me, and when I sat up, she followed, so I was straddling her hips. I slid my hand down her front away from her breasts, and traced the top of her jeans. She shuddered again.

"I could make you ready…" I said, my voice low. I smirked evilly at her and alowed just the tips of my fingers to slide under her jeans, not far enough down to touch anything important, but far enough to make my point. She shook her head and gave a breathy laugh.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." She said, and she pushed me almost reluctantly away so I was standing with one foot on the ground. I traced the line of her collar bone gently and ran my fingers through her hair again. She sighed lightly, and I forced myself to back away from her so she could stand up. She were still so close we were almost touching, and she was eye level with my nose. I kissed her gently on the side of her head, just above her ear.

"I will have you." I told her quietly, but she didn't answer. She just pushed away and left the room. I smirked to myself when I was sure she was gone. It looked like the little Weasely was having difficulty bending to her morals. The question was, how much more would I have to push her until she broke?

_**(A/U) You guys left me such great reviews that you inspired me to write the next chapter! I've told you haven't I? Long detailed reviews make me happy, and happy authors happy readers…that is of course, only if you liked the chapter…well did you? Isn't Draco yummy? He's a troubled guy tho…poor thing…and, apparently he makes a mean Grilled Cheese Sandwich. Also, for those of you wondering what 'Dipsomania' is. It is: An insatiable craving for alcoholic beverages…according to Ha! So, well, anyway, leave a nice review, and I may leave a nice chapter!**_

_**Ashen**_


	7. Kiss my Breath Away

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_(A/U) Sorry I haven't been around to update in a while guys…my life just recently MAD spun out of control…boys, heartbreak, and the whole enchilada. Got played for the first time in my life…and just let me say, I wont be envying Ginny too much in the story to come…_

_**Chapter 7: Kiss my Breath Away  
**_

I was up early the next morning. I could tell because the sun was still low in the sky…and also my watch said six o'clock. I blinked at my ceiling and realised I felt different. I couldn't quite put my finger on exactly what I was feeling, until my mind flashed back to the events of the previous night. Malfoy's body suspended above me, his hand running over my skin. I shivered despite the massive heap of blankets that were piled on top of me. He may be a sex-craved alcoholic, but he was good at groping. I mean…_really_ good. I'd been holding on by a thread, every fibre in my being just wanted to let him have his way with me…but my morals had won, only to be attacked again when he had gone for the top of my pants. The look on his face when he touched me was almost animal like. His grey eyes calculating and precise. If he wasn't so God damn _good-looking_ it would be easier to tell him to just go to hell. But, as it was…grr.

I pulled myself out of bed almost reluctantly, trying to ignore the dull throb behind my eyes…the beginnings of a migraine. Ugh. I pulled on a pair of jeans that I had thrown on the floor a few days ago. I slipped out of the shirt I had slept in and threw on a purple tank top. There was a little butterfly embroidered on the hem, and it was rather low cut, but it would do. I was going to change once we got onto the train anyway.

I loped easily down the stairs to find the kitchen, gasp, _empty._ No one was in there…did I wake up on the wrong day or something? My eyes caught a small note on the counter and I ambled over to read it.

_Ginny Dear,_

_I've taken the boys and Hermione off to a special meeting with Professor Mc Gonagal, I'm sending Tonks down to pick you and Draco up in a few hours. There's coffee in the kettle if you would like some._

_Love and Kisses,_

_Mum. _

Oh Merlin. She left me with him. She really did…oh good lord…I needed to sit down…no…I needed a stiff drink…no…caffeine. Coffee is God's gift to man. Appreciate it. Love it. Slurp it. I immediately went for the kettle and poured myself a huge mug of coffee, heavy on the sugar, light on the cream. I took the first smouldering sip and sighed happily as the rich creamy liquid slid down my throat in rivulets of ecstasy. It warmed me to my core, and suddenly the day was looking a little brighter and the pain in my head almost immediately receding. I didn't realise my eyes were closed until Malfoy spoke.

"Gods…get a room." He said, and my eyes snapped open. I almost sloshed the coffee all down my front and managed to look furious as well as flustered.

"Don't scare me like that! For god's sake! Don't you make any noise when you walk?" I snapped, catching a drop of my precious beverage that was sliding quickly down the side of my mug. I glanced up at him just as he shrugged his shoulders. He was framed in the doorway to the stairwell, and I was struck with how tall he was. He blond hair was slicked back against his head, but a few pieces had managed to wriggle free, softening his face a little. His grey eyes cold and hard as usual, but they were softened by the gentle smirk that played across the perfect curve of his lips. The crisp white shirt he was wearing was un-tucked, and the sleeves were rolled up past his elbows. I noticed the smooth definition of his forearms and the fine pale hair that adorned them. His deliciously long legs were covered in charcoal grey slacks that were belted around his narrow waist. He was truly beautiful, and I was almost jealous for a moment, until my Estrogen caught up on me, and things low in my body tightened. It was definitely _not_ a good sign that he could affect me like that simply by walking into a room.

"Apparently not." He said smoothly, before making his own, silent, way to the kettle. I watched him pour the coffee over the rim of my own mug and simply admired him. How could I not have noticed how gorgeous he was before? Was I _that_ blind? Oh gods…I wanted him so bad. He glanced up at me, his smirk widening, the mirth leaking into his cool grey eyes.

"Like what you see, Freckles?" He asked coyly, and I felt heat rise up into my face when I realised he had caught me checking him out. The embarrassment quickly turned to anger.

"I'm not nearly that desperate." I snapped, and something flashed across his face. I smirked to myself in triumph as I drained the rest of my coffee. I had wounded his pride. _Ginny – 1 Malfoy – 0_. Haha. I'm so mature...I know. You dont have to run it in.

I caught a bit of movement out of the corner of my eye and I gasped, as Malfoy was suddenly in front of me. The mug fell from my hands and shattered on the floor and I gaped at him for a few seconds in astonishment before his hands closed around my upper arms and he swung me back into the counter, his body pressing into me. I gasped again when I realised he had both my wrists grasped firmly in his left hand behind my back, and his right hand was gently tracing my jaw line. His lips were by my ear and he hissed into it, sending shivers of surprise and pleasure through my body.

"_I am_." He said, before nipping my lobe gently, and I jumped, getting a major case of deja vu.

"Malfoy, stop, get off me…" I said, not half as convincing as I wanted to be. My heart was racing and he smelled of peppermint and cinnamon. My lower abdomen was so tight, and I could feel him hard through his trousers. He gently nipped the side of my neck, and then he kissed it better. I was frozen, barely daring to breath, everywhere he touched burned. He manoeuvred himself so his lips hovered before mine, his breath light on my face. I couldn't move. I didn't want to move. I wanted him to kiss me, I wanted him to kiss me so bad… but he didn't, he rested his forehead against mine, closing his eyes.

"Feel that?" has asked softly, his voice almost a growl. "That feeling...it means you want me." He hissed, and I was speechless. "Say you want it. Tell me you want it and Ill give it to you. I'll give it all to you." He hissed and my heart felt like it was going to pound through my chest.

"Malfoy…" I managed finally, he was so close, so, so close. "Malfoy I-"

"I promise you'll like it." He said, and then, without any warning he flicked his tongue against my lips. The warm moisture surprising me making me gaspe. He plunged into my mouth, forcing me to open for him, and he stroked me passionately with his tongue as if he were kissing much more sensitive parts of my body. Then he drew away just as quickly as he had come and he let me go. I gasped again, and thanked Merlin for the counter. If it wasn't there to support me; I think I would have ended up on the ground. My knees felt like jello. He was watching me, his face serious.

"I don't know why you keep fighting it. This lust…we could satisfy it so quickly, if you'd just let me…take you." He said, hsi voice low and husky. I frowned at him, and tried my best to push past the haze he had built around me.

"I'm saving it for someone who loves me. You don't love me. You're just going to hit me with all you've got and then leave me to pick up the pieces on my own. I need someone who's not going to bugger off after they've had their fuck." I said. They were such angry words and deserved to have a little bit of passion placed behind them. But I had no passion to give; he had stolen it all away with that mind-blowing kiss. He just shook his head at me, his shoulders shrinking with a silent sigh.

"You are a very stubborn person." He said, and I smiled weakly at him. He reach out and brushed a piece of hair out of my face gently. I was still feeling too woozy to brush him off, so I let him. He curled a finger under my chin and lifted my face so he could meet my gaze. "But I can be a very stubborn person too. We will soon see which of us is more so." And with that, he left me, half collapsed against the kitchen counter. Taking my breath with him.

**_(A/U) Okay, really short chapter, but I wanted to get some D/G action in there. SO yeah, leave me a review. I really need the moral support guys. I'm going thru a pretty tough time right now. Broken hearts don't fix themselves you kno! A little support would be very appreciated! THANX!_**

**_Ashen._**

**Works Cited:  
**

**Nick name Freckles: **_From the show 'Lost'. Sawyer affectionately calles Kate this._


	8. Take a Breath and Close your Eyes

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**_

**_Chapter 8: Take a breath and Close your Eyes_**

I stepped off of the train, into the cool night air. The stars winked at me mockingly from the heavens and I scowled at them, my gaze then drifting to the magnificent castle that was Hogwarts, almost glowing in the moonlight. Its iridescent towers like peaks in the distance, the glass in the windows shining like diamonds. As hard as I tried, I couldn't see it in a cynical light. As much as I told myself it wasn't true, a small part of me felt relieved to see the great castle still standing, all in one piece. A small part of me felt like I was back home.

"C'mon Pansy, don't be afraid…for Merlin's sake, you've done this a hundred times before. Just step down onto the platform…there you go…" Blaise's voice made me turn away from the school, and my eyes fell on the pair of them. He was helping Pansy step off of the train, awkwardly pulling the trunks after them. Pansy stumbled, and Blaise rushed to catch her, as she didn't even put her arms out to break her fall. As if even that small movement was too much effort.

"For God's sake Pansy!" Blaise snarled, finally growing frusterated, as he tried to hold up her limp body and balance the trunks at the same time. "Draco, help me out here." He said, and for a moment I didn't say anything. I was watching Pansy carefully. She was a mess. The once confident, pretty girl was now like a broken doll. Her hair, dyed dark now, hung like a soft waterfall around her pale face. Her brown eyes were downcast and empty. Cold and without emotion. There was no will to live, no drive. Just…and abyss, where her heart used to be…she hadn't spoken a word since that faithful day. The day when mother was…I shook my head viciously, heat rising into my cheeks as rage over took me for a moment.

"Let her fall." I said, and Blaise looked at me, surprised.

"Malfoy…" He said and I damn near hit him.

"No. If she doesn't want to help herself, let her fall." I growled softly, not taking my eyes off of her, and she rose her head to meet my gaze. She didn't blink, or frown, or cry. She was just there, our gaze connected, empty brown eyes holding my cold grey ones. And she wouldn't let go, but neither would Blaise. He let the trunks fall to the ground with a clatter. The lids popped open, spilling clothes and books all across the platform, and I was suddenly grateful that we were the last ones off the train. Blaise gently lowered Pansy to the ground, and she pulled her knees up to her chin, her gaze still fixed on my face, and I frowned.

"Don't look at me like that." I said softly, as Blasie slowly started putting things back into the trunk. I crouched down, so only she could hear me, "I'm having a hard enough time standing on my own. I'm not going to carry you every step of the way. If you don't want to live, then die. If you don't want to die, then live. Pick one. There is no happy in between." I hissed, and still her expression didn't change. I shook my head at her, and stood up, my cloak sweeping quietly around my feet. I turned on my heal and made my way up to the castle, leaving the two of them behind.

By the time I made it up to the castle, the rest of the school had settled down in the main hall. I caught a glimpse of Mc Gonagal sitting in the big chair at the centre of the teachers table, and a sea of black robes, but that was all I saw as I quickly made up my mind to forgo the welcome feast, and make my way to the first place I could find that would sell me some good alcohol. I turned and went back the way I had came and made my way down through the dark to the Hog's Head. It was pretty much empty when I walked in, so I took a seat at the bar in the far corner, and the bar tender, who's name just so happened to be Bert, made his way over to me. He was a gnarly old man with white fly away hair, and knobbly fingers. His back was crooked so he walked with a slight limp, and when he smiled, you could see he was missing teeth. He walked over the dusty floor, his feet clumping loudly on the creaking wood before he stopped right in front of me.

"Hello, Bert." I said, not really even glancing up to look at him, I could hear his ragged breathing, smell his stale breath. It made me wrinkle up my nose a little.

"Malfoy." He replied, "What can I get you tonight?" I thought about it for a minute, and decided I was sick of Fire whiskey, and needed something new.

"Scotch, on the rocks." I said gruffly. I watched him pour the amber liquid in a dirty glass over a few hunks of ice. It sloshed around in auburn swirls of strong alcohol, and my fingers closed around the glass gratefully. Looking into the glass, Pansy's eyes seemed to reflect back at me. Empty, desolate, helpless…I resisted the urge to shake my head and tossed the entire glass of scotch back in one shot. I slammed the glass back onto the counter and my hand convulsed around it as the fluid burned down my throat and into my stomach, the ice chiming in the bottom of the dirty glass. Bert just rose and eyebrow at me, and refilled my glass. This time, no one was looking back up at me. This time, it was just my own eyes staring into the burning liquid. As I downed the next glass almost as quickly as the first one, I wondered vaguely if I was an alcoholic, then I wondered if it even mattered, whether or not I was. I was going to die anyways. Die of murder or liver poisoning…neither was too tempting…so who gave a shit? If I was going to go out, might as well go out happy…looking down into the glass filled with artificial promises…I knew I wasn't happy. I was broken, pathetic and alone. I was an 18-year-old kid, sitting by himself in a filthy bar, drinking his problems away from a dirty glass. I wasn't happy. I wasn't even remotely content. But here, in the dank bar, no one knew how pathetic I was, no one could see…and that's why I stayed there and didn't return to the castle. I'd rather be drunk and alone, than sober and ashamed of myself. But now I was starting to feel it, my head was starting to buzz and I was feeling a little dizzy. Looking at the amber scotch, a pair of brown eyes materialised again, but these eyes weren't empty and haunted…no, they were full of fire and life. The desire to heal, an undying will to survive. Ginny Weasely was staring back at me from the bottom of my shot glass. And suddenly, I was happy.

_**A/U: Heyy guyyss, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Just been really busy, u kno, parteeing, trying to deal with a broken heart…prolly not in the most healthy way possible, and im gunna have to make some drastic changes to my life style so I don't become a complete slut, but meh, w.e. Everything will work out. I know it's kinda short, but I didn't want to spoil it by dragging it on. Ill try and update more often. Please leavce a nice long review!**_

_**Ashen**_


	9. Wear me like a Locket Around your Throat

**_Disclaimer: And I don't own it…obviously._**

**_Chapter 9: Wear me Like a Locket Around your Throat_**

People trickled up to the dormitories fairly early that night, as they usually did the first day back to school. I never quite knew why, but students always seemed to want to go to bed early after the big Welcome Back feast. Maybe it was all the food, or the long train ride, or even just a combination of both. But regardless of the reason, by nine o'clock the Gryfendor common room was completely empty with the exception of myself, Amy, Luna, and Crookshanks, who was curled up sleeping in front of the fire. Even the trio had decided to call it a night. I came to stand by the big window seat in the far end of the room. Luna was curled up in the corner with her nose crammed in a book, and Amy was gazing out the dark window, watching some phantom of her imagination cross the horizon. She looked hollow for a moment, like some one had scooped out whatever made her who she was, and left behind an empty shell. It made me wonder what she was thinking. I sighed and brushed my hair out of my face, running my fingers through the aubrn red strands. I frowned as my fingers met a small tangle. It was getting really long, and was kind of wavy too…maybe I should cut it... Naw…I discarded the thought as soon as it popped into my head. I was about to sit down when there was suddenly a loud tapping sound on the window. Amy jumped about a foot in the air, the owl outside snapping her out of her trance, and she scrambled to open up the window, smoothing down her touseled hair as she did. The second she fumbled the latch open, a huge black screech owl exploded into the common room, making a full sweep of the entire space. It's great ebony wings streatching wide, before it hurdled its way back towards us. It dropped something heavy and shining from the air and I insinctly reached out and caught the mystery object, just as the great bird exited the way it came in. Luna almost absently shut the window and locked it, not taking her pale eyes off of me. She didn't even hesiate before saying,

"What is it?" I shrugged and looked down at what the owl had dropped into my hands. It was a heavy heart-shaped locket, a border of thorns carved into it's surface, the chain spun of both silver and gold, tiny diamonds studding the little latch on the side. My heart almost stopped and my blood ran cold. The locket fell to the floor with a heavy clank. That was my locket…I had been wearing it the day I was abducted, and one of the men in masks had torn it from my throat. I remember…that was when I had finally started screaming. I was angrier about them taking my locket than I was about them kidnapping me…you do funny things when you're in shock.

I was feeling light headed suddenly, and had to sit down. The flash back so powerful it was nearly staggering. I was vaguely aware of Amy and Luna bending down to investigate the offending trinket. Amy lifted the locket off the ground, holding it by it's chain so it revolved slowly, as if on display, glinting in the dim light.

"Look, there's a latch. Open it." She said to Luna. In a second, the locket was open, and there was a small roll of parchment inside, as well as a small clipping of auburn hair, held together with a black ribbon. They both looked at me simultaneously, both of them recognising the hair as mine. My breathing was coming out in short bursts, if I wasn't careful, I was going to hyperventilate…I had to calm down…relax. I forced myself to take long deep breaths, and soon, I felt a little better. Hard to be terrified when you're doing breathing exercises.

"What does it say?" I finally manage to speak with the confidence that my voice wouldn't shake. Amy opened up the note with trembling hands, her eyes followed the words, but she didn't speak. The silence built around us, until finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Well?!" I asked, a little bit of my hysteria leaking out into my voice.

"It says…" She paused for a moment, and brought her gaze up to settle on my face, which must have been just as pale as hers was. "I'm coming. Count backwards from three." What did that mean? Three what? Minutes? Hours? Days? Luna spoke, and I jumped, nearly screaming. My heart felt like a caged bird in my chest, hammering at full speed.

"I think we're going to have to pay Professor McGonagal a visit." Amy and I nodded in unison.

"Let's go, I said, standing up. My legs felt a little shaky, but I was pretty sure I could make it.

"Wait, just wait a minute." Amy said, and she disappeared up the steps to the boy's dormitories. We waited in silencer for her to come back. I tried to think of something to say to keep Luna company, but everything that popped in my mind seemed irrelevant or pointless. The silence didn't seem to bother Luna though, and it never did. Watching her stand there, quietly, and quite content, I wished I could be like her. Oblivious to the inferior mortals blundering about, going about their business. My anxiety levels would defiantly fall down a few pegs, if I saw things the way she did. In fact, Luna seemed to be the only one who wasn't entirely affected by the war. Torture, havoc, chaos…like water on a duck's back with her.

Finally, Amy came back down, waving Harry's invisibility cloak around over her head, a brilliant smile on her face.

"This'll protect us from the evil nasties." She said as she came up to us, and I rolled my eyes. Excuse me for not exactly being in the comical mood. I just received a cryptic note from a possible stalker…who knew that was one of my buttons?

"Whatever, let's go quick, before something kills me." I said coldly, and no one answered.

Amy threw the cloak over all our heads and we left the false comfort of the common room and made our way out into the castle…which somehow seemed so much more threatening than it had an hour ago.

* * *

The chimes above the door jingled, and roused me slightly from my drunken stupor. It took a tremendous amount of effort for me to raise my head up off of the bar and glance towards the door. A tall man stood framed in the doorway, the dim lighting of the bar cast shallow shadows across his clean, handsome face. The only flaw in that smooth, perfect flesh was a diagonal scar that cut down through his left eyebrow. His eyes were a kind of hazel, and they seemed to change colour, depending on what he was wearing. He was dressed in a black button down shirt, untucked over black jeans, which here buckled into thick leather boots. A leather jacket fell past his waste and hung unevenly around the pockets…knowing him, the pockets were probably filled with muggle weapons. His skin looked a little pale against the black. His hair was white, but not because he was old, in fact, this man was only a year older than I was. It was spiked on top of his head, but didn't match the colour of his eyebrows. Last time I had seen him, his hair had been black. This was Gregory. Gregory brought new meaning to the term 'Wild Card,' and I was suddenly filled with mixed emotions. The first one to register through the drunken haze was…not quite fear…but caution. Gregory was the most dangerous person I have ever met. I've seen him take down giants, mutilate dragons, dissect vampires…and say no to Voldemort. All single-handed. He was an assassin and killed for a living, for no other reason than he was good at killing. He would kill almost anything or anyone as long as the price was right, and he always got the job done. He was the epitome of practicality…and at one point in my life, he had been my idol. He feared no one, and everyone respected him. Who _didn't_ want that?

"Draco." He said. My name met my dazed ears with a sharp snap, and I rose a little farther out of my stupor. This was not the person you wanted to be around when you were drunk. Hell…you didn't want to be around him when you were sober. I didn't get up to shake his hand or make small talk, but I didn't dare turn my back on him. I kept him in my line of slight, and nodded slowly.

"Gregory." I answered and waited for him to tell me why he was standing here, watching me with a gentle smile on his face, as if we were friends of old. The façade was almost good enough to work until you caught sight of his eyes. His eyes were cold…dead. He'd killed whatever it was that made him human long ago, and it left his eyes like two pieces of dry ice. Burning a hole through your soul as he watched you. He didn't say anything, and I grew impatient. Probably not the smartest thing in the world to do…but hey, I was tanked, and he was interrupting my self-loathing party.

"Why are you here, Gregory?" I asked, my voice monotone, almost sounding bored. He grinned suddenly at the question, and pulled up a stool. The sudden movement made me jump and reach for my wand, but I stopped myself mid-grab. If he were here to kill me, he would have done it already. I could relax…for now. I was sobering up by the second, and could gather some of my wits about me, I sat up a little in my seat and turned the stool to face him, my hand hovering over my wand. If it came down to Gregory and me, I would lose, for sure. But I'll be damned if I didn't make the son of a bitch hurt a little before I died.

"Here on a job. What else?" He asked, his voice light. He rapped on the bar harshly, and glanced up at Bert, who was watching us suspiciously from the other end on the bar. "Jack Daniels." He said before turning back to face me. I watched him coldly, not returning the friendly smile he was giving me.

"Who you offing?" I asked, my voice still that strange monotone. The expressions on his face never changed. He reached out to take his drink from Bert without taking his eyes off mine.

"Confidential." He said, and I sighed.

"Then what do you want?" I asked, and even to me, I sounded tired. I was sick of all these people still bent on violence. I just didn't have the energy to plot and kill people anymore.

"I need to get into the school and security is…tight. To say the least." He said, as if he were simply asking me to pass the bowl of peanuts. I glowered at him.

"No." I said, and his smile didn't even falter.

"But Draco, we used to be such good friends. Aren't we still friends?" He asked pleasantly. His face sincere and serine…I've seen him slaughter people with that same look on his face. "Because, it might not be the best idea to make an enemy out of me." Still, I didn't answer, because almost anything I could say right at that moment would either get me killed, or commit me to a promise I couldn't keep. When in doubt, keep your mouth shut.

"Tell you what. I'll give you twenty-four hours to decide if we're still friends or not. Make the right decision Draco." He said, leaning in towards me, his next words were soft, so only I would hear. "I wouldn't want anything…unfortunate... To happen to you." Then, he stood up, downed his Jack Daniels in two swallows, and left, leaving his back to me, showing me that he didn't think of me as a threat. That smug bastard.

If I didn't help him get into the school the easy way, he would just kill people until he got to whoever his job was. There were no civilians in Gergory's eyes…just collateral damage. I growled angrily, and stood up, whipping my empty glass at the wall, and watched furiously as it shattered into a thousand pieces.

If I helped him, someone was going to die. If I didn't help him, I was going to die, along with a dozen other people…either way, the shit was going to hit the fan. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, stepping away from the bar. Gregory was my past coming to haunt me. He was death in human form. And I owed death a favour. Shit. This was either going to be a very long year…or a very very short one.

_**(AA) OOOO! Things are getting INTENSE! Isn't Gregory BOMB? I based him off of Edward from Laurell K Hamilton's Anita Black Vampire Hunter series. Edward is my love. So mysterious, and dangerous…and BLOND! Yuuumummyyy! Hehehe! Well, I hope you liked it, I know there was no action, but hey, we cant have them going at eachother like bunnies every single chapter, now can we? Neways, nice long reviews promise more chapters! SO hurry up and put those fingers to word!**_

_**Works Cited:**_

_**Hang me like a locket around your throat: from My Heart is the Worst Kind of Weapon by Fall Out Boy.**_


End file.
